The Cobra's Touch
by MadeNew
Summary: Response to a challenge from Gothik-Prince. InuYasha and Sesshomaru fall through an old well to discover a beautiful priestess pinned to a tree by vines. She is in obvious pain, but when they release her, they get more than they bargained for. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cobra's Touch**

**Chapter One: First Contact**

_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. This story is a response to a challenge from Gothik-Prince. Enjoy._

&:0:&

_Time._

_It passes slowly, taking its time meandering through the trees with the wind. I dream, the sweetness of unconsciousness consuming me. But sometimes, the past haunts me. Sometimes I hear her scream of betrayal in my ears, and because I do not wake, I cannot escape. _

"_That's not what happened." The words slur from my lips, only half-spoken, and if she does hear, she does not listen._

_And even when there is peace, I am utterly empty. I can feel time take its toll on the things around me, things I can only sense and not see, but I remain unchanged. I feel it when something dies._

_I am the one thing that can disrupt the flow of time, for it does not touch me._

_I cling only to a small hope: Someday, someday, I shall be freed._

_And then maybe someone will no longer see me as Kagome the Cursed, but as Kagome the Good._

&:0:&

"Dang it! Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, golden eyes flashing with fury as he took in his older half-brother's possession that was currently in his way. "Did you _have _to polish them in the middle of the shrine?"

Sesshomaru's stoic voice replied quite simply: "Dear brother, that is only place one gets peace around here."

Grumbling fiercely (but unable to argue), white dog ears twitching on top of his head, InuYasha returned to glaring at the weapons lying there. "Don't know _what _he sees in these things…stupid old heirlooms, that's all."

"I can hear you, you know."

InuYasha lowered his voice even more. _"Tenseiga…_a healing sword? Give me a break! And _Tetsusaiga…_the _Fang_…honestly. Wouldn't even cut paper, much less a person." He reached down to pick them up and place them back onto the shelf in the old shrine where they belonged (_not _on top of the well; that was_ his _place to sit and think, not a rack for those stupid _swords_).

His hands never quite made it to them. Suddenly, in a white blur, Sesshomaru had pushed him aside. "You are not worthy to touch them, half-breed. Leave them for someone of pure blood."

InuYasha growled, his fingers clenching, the claws topping them menacingly long. "You, you mean."

"Of course." The demon eyed him for a moment, amber orbs cold, before turning away and picking up both of the blades and putting them back in their sheathes and then on the highest shelf.

"You're no purer than me," his younger brother spat, still smarting from the 'half-breed' comment. It was true, youkai were accepted, but there was still pain and resentment between the race of humans and demons. InuYasha had the misfortune of sympathizing with both and being trapped in between.

"I am born of our noble father and a demon mother," Sesshomaru responded silkily. "Your mother was no more than a human."

InuYasha saw red. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He knew he couldn't win; they had fought many times before, and he had always lost. Despite everything, the full demon was stronger.

He swung out the door, silver bangs tipped forward to hide his face. Sesshomaru knew better than to insult his mother – yet he did so, every time. And it hurt just like the first time.

"InuYasha." His brother's voice was gentler now. "Stop." Still commanding, though.

"What do you want, idiot?" he spat, facing him again, trembling with the effort it took to keep under control.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure, sure." InuYasha snorted. "Get out of my spot."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you want to go into the shrine so badly?"

"Dear brother, that is the only place one gets peace around here," InuYasha mocked. "Move."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to be angry and control himself. _You did hit below the belt, _he reminded himself. _That comment about his mother was unfair._ He nodded once and slowly exited the shrine, leaving InuYasha to his peculiar place of comfort.

The hanyou sighed, brushing nonexistent dust off his black jeans. _Can't he ever leave me alone? _He lay back on the well cover, staring up at the old wooden ceiling, feet dangling off one edge, his arms behind his head as a pillow. The red t-shirt he wore was the brightest thing in the small building and that wasn't saying much. The place was dark…and peaceful.

He closed his amber eyes as though to block out the memories and pain. Maybe, if he was lucky, Sesshomaru would feel the slightest bit of guilt and let him sleep…

_Creak._

Uh-oh.

InuYasha glanced around nervously. _Man, I knew this thing was old…but…_

That's when it hit him.

The creaking was coming from _underneath _him.

_Crack._

"Crap," he muttered. "Sessho –"

The boards covering the well broke, and he went spiraling…into blue light.

"_SESSHOMARU GET OVER –_ here?"

InuYasha blinked. Why could he see sunlight? Why were there vines lancing up the walls and erupting into far-too-much light?

Where the heck _was _he?

&:0:&

"_SESSHOMAR –"_

Silence.

Sesshomaru looked up, alarmed. His _half-_brother's voice had sounded considerably…desperate, and considering the hanyou hated asking for help, well, there was probably trouble.

"Only you could find trouble in a well-house, brother," he muttered, but got up to investigate all the same.

The well had fallen through.

And InuYasha wasn't there.

After eliminating all other possibilities as to where the foolish half-demon could have gone, the demon concluded his erratic sibling must be _inside _the well. And, with considerably more grace than InuYasha, he jumped in.

&:0:&

"Weird…" InuYasha muttered, launching himself out of the well easily.

"Brother." There was a slightly alarmed note to Sesshomaru's voice. The hanyou looked rather smug as he turned, smiling, to face his older sibling. "Where are we?"

"How would I know?" he snorted. "Come on – let's go find out." His long silver hair flew out behind him as he began running in what appeared to be a completely random direction.

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation before following. He was never going to learn.

"Whoa." InuYasha stopped dead. "Sess…look…"

There was a girl.

Her eyes were closed and her head tilted to the side, exposing her pale neck.

Why was she so pale? She was fully immersed in sunlight, but her skin was the color of snow. It contrasted magnificently with her silken threads of black hair. Her lips were full and soft pink, but they were contorted up in some pain.

Though nothing seemed to touch her but the vines that bound her to the huge tree she was perched on, she was not at peace. There was pain in her expression, agony in the contours of her face.

Sesshomaru felt, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, a wave of pity, usually an emotion he chose not have. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side, but never did more, as though the vines were shackles that would never be worn down by time.

And then he knew.

"She is a miko," he told InuYasha softly. "A guardian. It was not an easy life. She must have fallen prey to one of her many enemies."

InuYasha hardly heard him. He was entranced by her beauty and infuriated by her anguish. "Is…is there anyway we can…wake her up?" he stuttered, reaching forward as though to touch her cheek. Suddenly, he halted as though stopped by an invisible barrier. "A miko?"

"Yes."

"You mean a priestess?"

"_Yes."_

"But I thought there weren't any more of them left!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes with difficulty. "I am aware of that – but InuYasha, think: We just jumped – or, in your case, _fell – _down a well and, I believe, through time. And you are surprised because you see a _priestess? _Really, InuYasha."

Too fascinated by the strange girl to be really angry, he just muttered something about a weird day and turned back to her.

"I want her to wake up, Sess," he murmured, voice trembling. "I don't know why, but I just do."

"I doubt you can," Sesshomaru answered simply, "if she herself, with all her power, could not break the curse."

InuYasha's hand paused again, in the same spot. "How do you know she was so powerful – or even know she was a miko for sure? Couldn't she just be another girl?"

He shook his head. "No, InuYasha. Youkai of the past slaughtered humans. They would not take the trouble to bind her unless they could not kill her."

"Then she must have been a threat to them…"

"And therefore a priestess," Sesshomaru finished. "And a danger to us."

InuYasha swirled around, quaking with anger. "She is _not _dangerous to us. She is _not! _I'm going to wake her up. I'm going to."

The demon leapt forward in concern, grabbing his younger brother's arm. "No! InuYasha! It's too risky – don't you see? She could purify us!"

"But she won't," he answered confidently. "I know she won't. Please, Sess. Let me try."

All the anger had drained away.

More out of shock than anything else, Sesshomaru nodded and released him.

InuYasha ran his hand slowly down her cheek. "Wake up." His voice was tender and coaxing. "Please, girl. Wake up."

His claws traced the vine that ran across her throat, and then the ones that ensnared her waist. "Please wake up."

There was a harsh sizzling sound and a flash of light and heat. The last thing InuYasha saw before being flung backwards was her eyes open.

&:0:&

How strange. I was free.

Wait a second.

_I WAS FREE!!!!!!!!!!!_

I blinked. My bindings were falling away in a writhing, burning mass. I trembled. The last fire I had witnessed had not been pretty, had had tragic consequences, and had sealed my fate for eternity.

Or so I had thought.

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts and vision. For the first time, I could really, really feel the light of the sun. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to its glorious warmth. That, perhaps, had been the greatest punishment of all: Living in the cold and darkness for so many years.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a voice say.

I frowned, indignant, but kept my eyelids shut. Didn't he know – whoever he was – that I was Kagome Higurashi, the priestess meant to be sealed to the tree forever, and that I had not seen light in what seemed forever?

Wait.

Despite his rudeness, he probably had been the one to rescue me, so I reluctantly opened my eye and turned to face him, smiling in gratitude.

And froze.

First off, what was he _wearing? _The bottom black pants just _had _to be uncomfortable. And those…shoes…how odd.

Secondly, he was drop-dead gorgeous and was standing next to another man who was also drop-dead gorgeous. They both had amazingly beatific silver locks of hair and golden eyes. The one who had spoken, though, had two little dog ears on top of his head. The taller one had two magenta strips on his cheeks and a cobalt crescent moon on his forehead.

My blood ran cold: _Demons._

But the younger one was smiling cautiously at me. "Hey. Who are you, by the way?"

Shouldn't _I _be the one asking that?

"I am Kagome, the priestess," I answered softly, careful to discard my last name. If he didn't know the stories already…well, I wasn't going to be the one to inform him. I had suffered enough for my past. "Thank you for your rescue of me."

"Who did that to you? And why?" he inquired, holding out a clawed hand to help me up.

I accepted the hand, but dodged the question. "A miko, Hanyou, has many enemies. What is your name?"

He chuckled slightly, dropping my hand. "InuYasha. And this here is my idiot half-brother" – the 'idiot half-brother' glared at him and yanked his silver hair sharply – "Sesshomaru."

I smiled warmly. "Sesshomaru. InuYasha. Why, may I ask, did you release me? And where do you come from?"

The one called InuYasha snickered. "I don't know where we are, wench, and I ain't about to tell you where we came from."

Well! I had ignored his earlier manners – talking about me as if I wasn't even there – but that did it. My eyes narrowed, as they always do when I'm angry, and I glowered at him. _"What _did you just call me?" I bit my tongue to keep from retorting with 'half-breed'. I knew that could hurt, and he had released me, after all.

Oh, was he ever going to regret that!

"W-wench?" he stuttered.

Sesshomaru snickered.

"My name is _Kagome," _I spat, ignoring the tall demon. "Call me that again, and I _will _purify you."

"Uh-uh yeah! Of course! K-Kagome," he stuttered.

_That's right; you better be scared. _"Better," I approved, backing away.

I fell.

Apparently, I was still too weak to really hold myself up. There was no chance I'd be purifying any demons – even hanyous – anytime soon.

Not that I had really intended to carry out my threat. Harming demons was what had gotten me pinned to the tree in the first place, and it wasn't an experience I was anxious to repeat.

I sighed, resigned to hitting the ground, when a tan arm flashed out and wrapped itself around my waist. "Idiot," InuYasha proclaimed, sounding mildly amused. "Are you alright?"

No. I was not alright. I liked the feel of his arm far too much for my own good. "Yes," I answered calmly, pulling away. "I'm just fine, thank you."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with mirth. I glared at him.

"So do you know where you came from or not?" I demanded of InuYasha. "And how did you free me?"

"Well…we live in downtown Tokyo…and we fell through a well in the old shrine in the backyard," he explained.

None of which made any sense to me.

"Tokyo," I repeated, trying to commit the peculiar word to memory. "A well."

"Yeah – it's here in your world too," he added smartly.

I rolled my eyes. "I guessed that. How else would you have gotten here? Honestly, InuYasha, are you always this dense?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru muttered.

I jumped in before the hanyou could retort. "Is it east of here?"

InuYasha blinked. "Um."

"Yes," his brother confirmed. "Do you know it, miko?"

I flared. "If you didn't get the hint the first time, _demon, _my name is KAGOME!"

He merely looked bored.

"I…_will_…purify you," I warned, raising my hands.

"Without arrows?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

I smiled evilly (unbecoming for a priestess, I know). "You really _aren't _from around here, are you?" And so saying, I discovered that a bit of my power still lingered, and I promptly held up a spiraling ball of pink light on the palm of my hand. "Who says I need arrows?"

Silence.

I pulled the energy back into me. "Okay, then, now that we've got that sorted out, did you come from the Bone-Eater's Well?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, while InuYasha merely looked confused.

"Then I guess we better go check it out." I walked off in the direction I knew the dry old well was, maybe holding my head a little higher than necessary. There was a peculiar warm feeling welling deep within me. It felt good, but it also confused me.

Whoever these demons were, they had to return to their world. Change was what had killed me before, or the refusal to change. I hadn't quite worked it out yet, but I knew that, either way, strangers were dangerous.

Especially strangers that called me "wench" or "miko" and _still _could make me feel lightheaded.

They were not safe.

I was sure of that, even as InuYasha's burning gaze on my back made me lose my train of thought.

&:0:&

_A/N: There! The first chapter is done! _Gothik-Prince_, I hope this is what you were looking for. Sorry if it wasn't! This is just a starting chapter, and I hope I did alright. _

_I beg of you, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!_

_Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: Accidental Binding

**Chapter Two: Accidental Binding**

"This," I announced with a flourish, "is the Bone-Eater's Well." I gestured dramatically at the run-down and dry well. In all practical senses, it was absolutely useless. But maybe, just maybe, it could be used for the impractical…

Such as sending InuYasha and Sesshomaru to their rightful place.

"Yeah," InuYasha confirmed. "That's the one." He pushed back a sheet of silvery hair. My heart leapt to my throat. What was wrong with me?

"Priestess, tell us what you know of it," Sesshomaru commanded.

I complied, almost grateful for the distraction. "I will – but next time, don't tell me what to do." I narrowed my eyes. "I promise it will not go well."

"Just get on with it," InuYasha prodded.

"It's a long story," I warned. "And concerning my awakening, it's even longer. Perhaps we better go into the…the…never mind." My voice trailed off. I had forgotten, once more, that the village was no longer a safe place for me. Not since…then.

"Go where?"

Did InuYasha just like to pounce on my pain, or something? I glared at him. "I said, never mind."

"If there is a village, priestess, it may be advisable to go there," Sesshomaru pointed out. "You need food, I should think, and water. We would also like to rest."

I snorted. "Demons? Rest? Ha! You're weaker than I thought."

"It was a tactful way of suggesting you need sleep," Sesshomaru stated simply. "And you still require food and water."

Darn his logic! I glowered. "Fine. But trust me – the village is not the most open place for demons…or for me."

"You need rest, regardless." Sesshomaru looked away.

I frowned at his back.

"Ya know, now that I think of it, you do look tired," InuYasha commented. 

I wanted to argue, but it so happened that I tripped on a rock. Ordinarily, I would have been able to recover in a moment, but now…

Well, I had a sudden appointment with the ground.

I stayed there, eyes closed, for a couple of reasons. First, I still hurt. Second, I was exhausted. Third, I was nearly starved; before I had been pinned to the tree, I had gone several days with no food and very little water.

Fourth – and perhaps most importantly – I was utterly embarrassed.

"Hey," InuYasha's voice was both amused and gentle. "Girl. You alright?"

"It's _Kagome," _I growled, the words slipping back gritted teeth.

He laughed. "Yeah. You're alright."

"Yes. I am. Thank you for caring," I muttered. His hand wrapped around my arm. I jerked away; "I don't need your help!"

"Mm-hmm." I made my eyes into slits to see him cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. "Well, then, _Kagome,_ get up."

Well, crap. That hadn't worked. "I will!" I snapped. 

He waited.

"Well?" he prodded. "Come on!"

"I…I need help," I admitted, humiliated. 

InuYasha laughed. I felt one of his arms slide around my waist and another slipped beneath my knees. Had I had my full strength (he wouldn't have been touching me in the first place) I would have realized what was going on immediately. I was sure of that.

It was entirely due to my exhaustion that I could only concentrate on his touch.

Until he lifted me off the ground.

I yelped. "InuYasha! Put me down!"

He shook his head, silvery strands of hair tickling my cheeks. "Nope."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You're slow. We'll never make it to the village if I let you try and walk by yourself," he declared smugly.

Why…why that little…hanyou! The nerve! How dare he presume I couldn't walk! (Not that I could, but that was certainly beside the point.) How dare he! "InuYasha," I murmured, my voice sickly sweet and dangerous. "Why don't you put me down before I am forced to murder you? I don't like killing, and you would be quite a waste of energy."

"Wen – Kagome, you can't even stand. You won't be able to scratch me."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" Before he could respond, I called up that same little bit of energy and was about to let it singe the skin right above the collar of his strange shirt. It wouldn't hurt him too badly (or, rather, not permanently); he was a hanyou, and I was very weak. 

"Save your strength," Sesshomaru cautioned me, saving his little brother (oh, I'm sorry, _half_-brother) a surprising amount of pain. Even weakened, my power was great. "You said you were unwelcome in the village. You should be able to defend yourself."

I really, really hate his logic. "Fine." I crossed my arms, bidding my power to cool. It gave me immense satisfaction to see the unease in InuYasha's eyes. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he had thought – that, I decided, would be a very good thing. If he turned down the cockiness a little, he wouldn't be so bad.

Ha!

&:0:&

InuYasha looked down at the girl he held. Her red and white clothes graced her body well, though they were so very simple. Her lovely grey-blue eyes were fierce and angry; her pale pink lips were pressed into a thin line. She had crossed her arms and her hands were fisted.

_Why does she seem to hate me so much? _He wondered, frowning slightly. _Would she really have purified me if Sesshomaru hadn't stopped her?_

He glanced at his stoic elder brother. _Yeah, he's a jerk, but sometimes…well, I'm glad he's here right now, at least. _The half-demon shuddered. _I get enough problems from girls at home. Who knows what a girl with _powers _might do?_

InuYasha couldn't restrain a shudder at the thought. Especially _this _girl. Priestess or not, her morals didn't seem to be any higher than his.

"Brother…"

Sesshomaru's call didn't reach his ears. InuYasha kept walking, Kagome only half-conscious, a dazed look on his face. What would happen when Kagome regained her powers? Would she hurt him then?

"Brother."

And how would they get back? Did the Well only work once? No, that didn't make sense; Sesshomaru had come through after him. Maybe only one time per person?

"InuYasha."

What was with this bizarre girl? She sure had a temper. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up a heap of ashes. He hated obeying anyone – much less a girl, miko or not.

"_InuYasha!"_

Was it possible that –

"INUYASHA!" That was Kagome, and perhaps the only reason he snapped out of it was because it was her. 

He looked down. "Huh?"

She looked exasperated, and maybe even a little fearful. "Look up!"

He blinked. 

"Oh, never mind!" she snarled. She twisted in his grasp, sending out one sharp blast of energy that disintegrated the…tree?...he had been about to hit.

"A tree?" he asked stupidly, staring at the grey heap on the ground.

Kagome's eyes had closed and she sank into him. "N-no…you _idiot…_you almost ran straight…into…into…"

"A tree," Sesshomaru supplied.

"Yeah…a tree with a…_panther_ demon in it." Her eyes opened and she gazed at him, her face glazed with exhaustion and hunger. "I know that tribe. Some demons…are friendly…but those…are always waiting to…ambush…passerby."

"Oh." InuYasha felt idiotic. "Oops. I'm…I'm sorry, Kagome."

She yawned. "It's…okay…just don't do it again." The ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips. "I can't protect you anymore."

"Yeah," he muttered, embarrassed by the fact that she had protected him even once. "Yeah."

"Just listen to Sesshomaru next time." Her lids closed on her cloudy orbs and she lapsed into a peaceful, drained sleep.

He scowled. What a wonderful last bit of advice she had given him: Listen to Sesshomaru. Listen to the despised elder half-brother. Excellent. Just peachy.

"Brother…"

Like _he _had any good advice, anyways. He'd probably been encouraging him to walk under (okay, _into_) the tree. 

"Brother."

Yeah, that was right. He was trying to get him killed, and Kagome had foiled his diabolical plot. InuYasha smiled, pleased with himself for coming up with what was the obvious answer.

"InuYasha! Kagome's dead!"

"What!" InuYasha jolted back to the present with a yelp (that did not disturb the still quite asleep and alive priestess). "No, she's not! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru restrained a smile. "It seems, InuYasha, that only the girl can keep you out of your thoughts – rarely enough though you have them."

Processing…

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to the sky. "Kill me now."

"Alright!" InuYasha began to charge, but a soft whimper made him pause. Kagome had shifted, pressing her face into his t-shirt, soft tears leaving tracks down her cheeks.

The hanyou forgot Sesshomaru entirely. "Kagome!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Sess – help – she's crying," InuYasha whimpered (or, more like, begged). "I don't know what to do!"

"Brother, you have seen girls cry before." The demon cocked an eyebrow. "Why should it bother you now?"

"Because…because…they weren't clinging to me for dear life before!" 

"Oh?"

InuYasha reddened. "Well, maybe once or twice, but never like this – I can't get her off!"

"Want me to try?" his brother offered.

"Don't…don't _take _her; just make her stop crying and trying to strangle me," InuYasha clarified. Indeed, Kagome had drawn his shirt so tightly around him that the collar was choking him.

Sesshomaru tried not to smirk, he really did. But he failed, plain and simple; he utterly _failed. _

It was the only thing, he thought, that he was bad at.

Still, he obligingly tried to pry the girl's white fingers from his brother's t-shirt…and failed again.

He cocked his head, confused. He wasn't used to failing, or being wrong.

He pulled harder.

This time, the sleeping miko let out an audible, "No" and burrowed deeper into InuYasha, still crying silently.

"Sess?" InuYasha demanded anxiously as the youkai pulled back, still looking rather shocked.

"Comfort her. I have no other suggestions." And with that, he turned and walked in the general direction that Kagome had been pointing out where, he assumed, the village lay.

InuYasha gaped. _Comfort _her? "How?" he asked of the air.

_Touch her; hold her, _the wind whispered. _Tell her you are there. Touch her; hold her._

Without bothering to question _why _he was taking orders from a breeze (or, for that matter, why one was talking), InuYasha let his fingers trace Kagome's white jaw. "Shh," he whispered, holding her close. "Don't cry, Kagome. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

And even in her unconsciousness, he heard her reply (thanks to his demon hearing): "Promise?"

"Yes, Kagome, I promise I won't leave you," he assured her. _Anything if you'll just stop crying! _"Don't cry, Kagome, shh…"

&:0:&

_The prophecy is coming to pass, _Kaze reported in her feathery, whispering way. Even Wind has a speech, but she bows only to one mistress, and that mistress bows only to the one Master. Few command the Wind. Kaze speaks little and whispers much. Her wisdom is great, if only people listen. But few do.

"He heard you, did he not?" This voice was undeniably that of a creature of flesh. Her tone was curious and light, politely disinterested. 

_Yes, _Kaze confirmed. _Milady, I am sure he is the one. He has sworn not to leave her, though he does not yet realize the weightiness of his vow._

"He did awaken her," the second voice admitted. A silver hand flickered into view, caressing the Wind around her. "That is something.

Kaze played with fire-red locks. _He has the touch._

"Does he?" she sounded amused. "I see. Soon, then, my other daughter shall be released."

_We can hope, milady. _And so saying, Kaze sent a silky expanse of air, glittering with emerald power, to settle around the unlikely trio. _We can hope._

&:0:&

"Kaede! Kaede!" The voice was sharp and frantic. "Lady Kaede!"

Kaede exited her hut, her one old eye staring down at the two men. "Yes? What is it ye require?"

"The priestess – Kagome – she has returned!" one man panted.

She straightened her old withered form. "Impossible! How has this happened?"

He merely shrugged. "There are two others with her. One a youkai – and powerful. The other a hanyou."

"And they're coming this way," his companion added. "The hanyou carries Kagome."

She gazed off into the distance. "She has allowed him to touch her. Perhaps the punishment has been sufficient."

The villagers exchanged uneasy glances. "Lady Kaede, do you think…" the first man began. He paused, licking his lips. "I mean, do you suppose…the prophecy has come to pass?"

She was still for a long time, her small figure imposing and rigid, poised as though testing the wind. "We welcome them as we would any other guests," she said finally, dodging the question. "I bid you, greet them warmly. In the chance that the prophecy is true…"

"We must take that chance," the second man agreed. The other murmured agreement. 

"We must bring back Lady Kikyo."

&:0:&

I was comfortable. _Too _comfortable, in fact. And I was at peace. I twisted slightly, trying to feel the vines that contained me.

Nothing.

I blinked. I was also _lying down _with a very warm pillow. My hands were knotted in some thin material I didn't recognize…it was bright red…

Everything came flooding back.

I sat bolt upright, letting go of what was InuYasha's peculiar kimono. Oops. The last thing I remembered was telling him to…to…listen to Sesshomaru. I winced. That had probably been taken as a capital offense.

At the moment, though, he didn't seem too upset. This was possibly because he was asleep. 

Asleep…

Crap.

I tended to talk in my sleep, as I had heard from…her…daily. My best friend, until that day. That horrible day…

I shooed away those thoughts, returning to the issue at hand: What exactly had I said to InuYasha (or even Sesshomaru) while I was out? Hopefully, things like: "I'm a very dangerous priestess. Keep your distance," or "I do _not _need your help."

But I was willing to bet it had probably been more like: "The demonic bunnies took my arrows," or "The butterfly tried to eat me" because those are the kind of dreams I have.

I noticed something at that moment: He was wet. I touched my cheeks. There were dried tears decorating my face. I sighed. I knew what I must have dreamed about. That taken into consideration, I would have said things like, "Help me," or "No! No!" or "That isn't what happened."

That would also explain the death grip on his clothing.

Once I had finally worked this out and mentally berated myself for being quite that stupid, I realized something I should have noticed a _long _time ago.

We were in a hut. In the village.

In _this _hut, nonetheless. My hut. Our hut. Before…

I felt the tears plague me once more as I stared at the walls. Laughter seemed to echo through the room; her ghost flitting back through the years to haunt me. "It wasn't my fault," I whispered. My voice broke. "It wasn't!" But even to me, I sounded desperate and pleading.

My hands traced the floorboards. Eventually, they discovered a loose one, and I pulled gently. It came free; it always did. 

They were all still there. The scrolls lay in the same neat lines they had back then. Some were splotched with ink; other meticulously neat. And beside them, small and inconspicuous, a red oyster. We had died it – we, both of us – with the juice of some berries we had found. I opened it, my fingers shaking. Inside, untouched, were the still-venomous fangs of a cobra.

I slowly replaced everything, but still stared blankly ahead. "Why?" I whispered the one question that still tortured me, that had tortured me even as a prisoner on the tree. "Why?"

And because there was nothing else to do – nowhere to run, nowhere to hide – I curled up against InuYasha and cried myself to sleep.

&:0:&

_A/N: First of all – deepest apologies for the late update! Life has just been so chaotic lately, but you can usually expect an update from me once a week. Sorry! Two million apologies to everyone!_

_Secondly – thank you __**so much **__to all those who reviewed. I'm flattered that everyone seems to like it so far! I really, really, really appreciate it. You people rock!_

_Last – I know Kagome might use some modern-day language, and I'm sorry about that. If anyone has any suggestions on how to keep away from it, they would be much appreciated!_

_So, now I leave you on this note – review!_

_Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck

Chapter Three: Stuck

**Chapter Three: Stuck**

I promise you that if you have a hot temper, you should never, never, _ever _have breakfast with someone you haven't seen in fifty years (and whose last words to you were, "I never want to see you again!"), an arrogant and rude hanyou, and a youkai that never says a word aside from, "Miko. Pass the bread."

It will make you want to purify something.

My hands trembled and I caressed my bow (restored to its rightful place over my shoulder), all while smiling sweetly at Sesshomaru. "Now, now Sesshomaru. What is my name again?"

"Miko," he repeated stubbornly. "Pass the bread."

I just about lost it then and there. InuYasha had already worn my temper thin, and the reunion with Kaede wasn't exactly enthusiastic. The people from the village treated me like a freak, and though it was expected, I didn't appreciate it. InuYasha had insulted me (albeit unintentionally, or so he claimed) multiple times, and nearly snapped my bow in half.

And now Sesshomaru refused to say my name. "Demon," I growled. "Call me Kagome."

His lips turned down at the corners in a slightly childish pout. "No, miko. Do not question me – _pass the bread._"

Oooooooh, he was going _down_!

"No," I whispered. "Need I refresh your memory, demon? I can purify you instantaneously. I do not suggest you argue with me."

Sesshomaru grinned cockily. "I doubt, _miko_, that you will be able to place a scratch on me."

Yeah, he was dead.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I wouldn't be," InuYasha put in. "She almost killed me in her _sleep_, Sess."

His brother sniggered. "Yes, but that was _you_. It hardly takes an extraordinary amount of power."

There was a pause. I felt slightly awkward as InuYasha didn't seem to notice the insult.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he spewed hot soup across my lap. "Hey!"

I would have killed him – literally – had I not been stopped by two amber orbs in a marble face that showed just a hint of amusement.

In fact, they showed _just _enough delight to redirect my anger at him. "Sesshomaru, how about you and I spar later, then?" I challenged. "In an hour."

"Fine by me – miko," he agreed.

I scowled, biting my lip to keep from screaming. "I'm finished, Kaede – thank you for your kindness," I added quickly, giving the bowl a little push towards her. "I'm going to go get in some…target practice…and I'll be back to do the dishes later, okay?"

The old woman looked confused (and really, I couldn't blame her; I had changed over those years on the tree). "That is alright, Kagome. Ye need not trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble," I assured her. "I could use a distraction anyways, and I know you have many things to do rather than clean up _our_" – I winced at the word – "mess."

Slowly, Kaede began to smile, and I felt a little flame begin to glow inside of me. Perhaps there was yet a chance that I could be forgiven. "That…that would be very good of you."

I smiled warmly in return. "I'd do it now, but…" I shot a glare in the direction of my (unwelcome) companions, causing Sesshomaru to smirk and InuYasha to cower. "I really don't think staying in this hut would be advisable."

She knew my temper well and nodded. "Take all the time ye need."

I let my eyes show my gratitude to her before I raced outside. The wind lifted my hair off my shoulders. The icy silkiness of it felt glorious against my neck. My eyes closed as I allowed myself to relish the feeling of complete and utter freedom…

"Priestess?"

I really don't like living among people. The tree had changed many things about me, and this was one of them. I used to hate being alone, though every once in awhile I'd go off for some peace of mind. I'd sit on the edge of the well and stare up at the sky, or read one of the few scrolls we'd managed to gather. Now? Well, isolation was safe. And peaceful.

I sighed, turning to the speaker. I might as well get used to company again. "Yes, what is…" my voice trailed off. My jaw dropped. "K-Kaito?"

I could see the hesitancy in his smile, the caution in his eyes, and it hurt. Badly. "Yes, Kagome, it's me."

I took a step forward, drawing back as though I had been slapped when he backed away from me. "Kaito," I whispered. "I won't hurt you. I swear. I'm sorry. But I've changed! What happened…was a mistake. It was awful." A wry smile twisted my lips. "It's haunted me these past years, Kaito. But it won't happen again."

"Can you promise me that, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "I can promise you that I won't make the same mistakes I did last time."

He just looked at me, his hazel eyes revealing nothing.

"Please?" I said softly. "I've missed you, Kaito."

He heaved a sigh and held his arms out to me. "Well…"

I charged, hugging him so tightly it hurt. So at least one of my old friends had not lost faith in me. It was a good feeling. "You're big," I exclaimed suddenly, realizing how much taller he was than me. Before, he'd barely come up to my waist.

He chuckled. "Welcome back, Kagome."

"Kagome?" I heard the surprise in InuYasha's cry, and rolled my eyes. Couldn't he leave me alone for just a moment?

Still, I decided to take pity on him – this sight probably _had _been unexpected – and pulled away from Kaito. "InuYasha, this is Kaito, an old friend. Kaito, this is InuYasha, an…unexpected acquaintance." I twisted my face in a look of disdain (difficult to do when you are penetrated by one pair of beautiful golden eyes and can sense another pair spying on you from the roof of the hut).

He laughed slightly. "Yes, I've heard, and the entire village knows of your anger," he reminded me.

I flushed. "Well, I'm having difficulties trying to educate _him._" I jerked my thumb in InuYasha's direction. "And his brother? Forget it!" I felt a wicked grin spread over my face. "I think a few near-death experiences might be the way to go in Sesshomaru's case."

InuYasha was paler than usual, but all he said was, "Half-brother. He's my half-brother."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered. "That one relation."

Kaito looked slightly uneasy. "InuYasha? You may want to have…Sesshomaru…listen to some of the stories the villagers could tell you concerning Kagome and Kikyo."

I flinched, twisting away from both of them. I murmured a weak excuse about target practice and dashed in the direction of the well, desperate to hide my tears that had sprung up at her name.

And as I left, I heard InuYasha ask two things. The first was: "What's up with _her_?" The second was: "Who's Kikyo?"

_No one,_ I thought defiantly. _She's no one._

_At least…not anymore._

&:0:&

InuYasha frowned. He was getting seriously sick of Kaito's evasive answers. "Who. Is. Kikyo?"

Kaito's hazel eyes were fixed firmly on the ground. "She was a priestess of the village, once."

The hanyou scowled. That was the same answer he'd been getting for the past fifteen minutes. "And what does she have to do with Kagome?"

Kaito finally – _finally _– looked at him. "Kagome will hate me for telling you this." His lips barely moved, but both InuYasha and Sesshomaru (no longer spying from the hut, but sitting cross-legged on the ground) easily heard him.

"She'll forgive you," InuYasha prophesied.

"I don't think it's in her nature to hold grudges," Sesshomaru put in. "What happened? Who was Kikyo?"

"She was…Kagome's sister," Kaito admitted. "Usually, there is only one priestess at a time in a village – but you already knew that," he added.

Both of the Taisho brothers looked blank.

The villager boy sighed. "You really aren't from around here, are you?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer. "One girl from every village is always singled out at an early age to become the priestess of that village. She will train all her life until she can fully protect the people from any onslaught."

"And when you say 'usually' you mean 'not always'?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes. _Usually _there is only one priestess. Right now, we have only one – Lady Kaede. But before her, we had two."

"Kagome and Kikyo?" InuYasha guessed.

Kaito nodded. "The priestess before them, Lady Chinatsu, went among the girls as she grew older. Kagome and Kikyo were only infants, and I wasn't even born yet!" he chucked.

InuYasha blinked. "But you and Kagome are the same age now."

Kaito's face grew solemn. "Yes, InuYasha. Kaede was a little girl when she knew them. Kagome – and Kikyo, too, were she here – are seventy-seven years old."

InuYasha's draw dropped, and even Sesshomaru stared in amazement. "But she's human!"

"Yes. She was pinned to that tree for fifty years," Kaito revealed.

"How, then, have you managed to age so slowly?" Sesshomaru asked cryptically, cocking an eyebrow.

His smug look faltered. He glanced cautiously at InuYasha, and then quietly admitted, "I am not all human. I am…a hanyou, one of those that Kagome took in before the tragedy."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to demand that the (_weak, pathetic, imbecilic_) human explain this tragedy that he kept referring to, but InuYasha beat him to the punch:

"She took in a hanyou?" he sounded incredulous.

Kaito flushed. "Yes, she did. Kagome was always kind to demon children, half-breeds or not."

InuYasha flinched instinctively at the word. "How can you call yourself that?"

Kaito grew serious. "Kagome taught me that it didn't matter, InuYasha. She was furious when Kikyo cast a spell over me – at my request – to create a more human appearance." He chuckled humorlessly. "Unlike you, InuYasha, I did not have the gift of looking relatively normal."

InuYasha touched his ears. "Normal?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Normal? You call these normal?!"

Kaito smirked. "Compared to being half dragon-demon? …Yes."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah," the other hanyou agreed. "It wasn't pretty. Imagine a normal toddler with golden hair. Now give that toddler red eyes, claws, and purple scales."

InuYasha winced. "And I thought I looked different…"

Kaito nodded. "Kagome was the first one to ever look at me and see more than an ugly creature deserving death. Despite the villagers' protests, she took me in."

"But she didn't want to give you a human appearance?" Sesshomaru confirmed, sounding incredulous.

The boy nodded. "No. When Kikyo cast the spell, Kagome was away. When she found out…" Kaito shuddered. "I've never seen her that angry, and I never want to see it again."

"What happened to pin her to the tree?" Sesshomaru asked, skimming over personal inquires about to burst from his younger brother's lips.

The hanyou frowned. "It's complicated. I don't even know what is true and what isn't. All I know is what Kaede told us, what made sense based on evidence, and what _doesn't _make sense based on what I know of Kagome and her sister."

"Kikyo?" Sesshomaru interrupted quickly.

Kaito sighed. "Yes. They were best friends. You never saw one without the other. When Lady Chinatsu discovered them, she was awed by their power. She took it upon herself to train them both, and it was best that way. They evened each other out; Kikyo had the concentration, the control, the steadiness that is required. She knew what to do and when to do it."

"And Kagome?" InuYasha prompted.

Kaito laughed. "She was always a bit of a wildcard. The flares of her powers were more dramatic than Kikyo's, and she was more of a people-person. Her passionate shouts and waves of energy were equally deadly. She never had her sister's reserve or focus." The smile died. "I suppose that's what killed her in the end. But we all loved her so much…they brought so much joy to the village…Kagome, with her wild schemes, Kikyo with her gentleness…"

The hanyou was silent for a moment, digesting this information. "What happened? What went wrong?"

The villager tensed. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha, I can only tell you what was told to me. I can tell what they think happened, and you can judge whether or not it's true based on Kagome's character. But that's all."

"Tell us," Sesshomaru ordered.

So he did. "It began when a small band of demons arrived. Their leader was a strong, handsome wolf demon by the name of Koga. He was honorable and kind – but I swear he had the biggest ego." Kaito shook his head, smiling. "Kagome and Kikyo were out picking herbs when he and his _companions_ arrived." A grimace of utter hatred looked out of place on the boy's face.

"Who were they?" Sesshomaru inquired – desperate to glean information from all the facts.

"Well, Ginta and Hakkaku were all right, I guess. They were wolf demons, too, but humble. Not at all like Koga. Kagome accepted them just fine. It was…Koga…and Naraku…she had more difficulties with."

"Why?" (InuYasha, of course.)

"Tell me more about Naraku." (Sesshomaru. Who else?)

Kaito scowled. "I'm getting there, I'm getting there! Ginta and Hakkaku were very weak and sweet. Kagome couldn't help liking them. Kikyo was more cautious – as always – and went directly to their leader. Koga. Kagome didn't trust him as much, and he sure didn't do much to change that.

"Koga decided that Kikyo and Kagome were 'the most beautiful creatures' he had 'ever laid eyes upon,' and that he was going to take Kagome as a mate."

"Bet that didn't go over well," InuYasha commented.

Kaito nodded fervently. "You said it. At first, Kagome tried to deter him gently. When that didn't work, she…er…moved on to…_bigger_ things."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "'Bigger' things?"

"Such as shooting purification arrows at him," Kaito clarified reluctantly. "And there was a lot of screaming. I think the words 'and then the alligator youkai will tear you into little, tiny, measly pieces – do you understand me?!' were involved."

InuYasha winced. "Ouch."

"Ouch," he agreed. "And the sad thing is, Koga didn't give up."

Even Sesshomaru had to roll his eyes at this show of persistence. 'Persistent' is only an admirable quality when it does not stray into 'stupidity.'

"He kept coming back. With flowers. Again. And again. And again."

"Naraku. Who was he?" Sesshomaru would not be distracted.

"He was…more or less…one of Koga's pack. Unlike Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koga, he wasn't a wolf demon. He was a shape shifter. Unlike Koga, he wasn't overconfident; he was proud and arrogant. He had a cruel look to him…and he set his eyes on Kikyo.

"Kagome was too busy trying to avoid Koga to recognize the danger. Kikyo was in love with one of the young men from the village – he's dead now. Naraku grew jealous. He also recognized that if he mated Kikyo, he would have vanquished both her and Kagome as great enemies."

"So…?" InuYasha encouraged.

"So he hated the young man with a vengeance?" Kaito asked. "I thought you could guess the rest of it. It wasn't pretty. Kagome discovered Naraku's plot, but it was too late… He'd assumed the young man's form. Naraku tricked Kikyo. In the chaos and confusion, three crucial things happened."

"Which were?" Sesshomaru prodded.

"Well, first of all, Kagome found him out. In order to restrain her, Naraku assumed her sister's form. She couldn't bear to kill Kikyo. He tricked her into killing the real young man. She was horrified, but she couldn't take back her actions. Secondly, he stole what was called the Shikon Jewel. Kagome guarded it. We still aren't sure how he got it…"

Kaito sighed. "Look, this is where things get messy. Somehow – we don't really know – he tricked Kagome into believing Kikyo was Naraku and convinced Kikyo that Kagome had deliberately killed her beloved. It was very well done. Kagome, in desperation, not knowing what was real and what was not, bound Kikyo forever in the chains of dawn."

InuYasha blinked. "Say what?"

The boy shook his head. "We don't know. I don't know. Only Kagome could really explain that one."

"Okay, keep going then…"

"With her dying breath, Kikyo cursed her sister. She sent out a powerful flow of energy, manipulating the vines…screaming at the betrayal and murder of her beloved…never realizing the real enemy was sitting there, laughing, having gained what he truly desired: Kagome. Dead. Kikyo. Out of the way."

"But she didn't die," InuYasha pointed out. "She's here right now."

Kaito hesitated. "I guess I'll have to tell you the rest, but you won't like it."

"Just spit it out," the half-demon grunted.

He smirked. "All right. I will. A few months after both imprisonments, a woman turned up. Maybe she was a prophetess. Maybe some sort of ancient spirit. Maybe only an exceptionally gifted priestess, but I don't think so. I think she was something…something _else, _something of another nature entirely. She was almost iridescent, coming and going with the blasts of wind. You could never really see her entirely. But she made this prophecy:

_Bound two sisters_

_Daughters of Sun_

_Child of light_

_Begotten of dark_

_Be set free_

_Four souls_

_Two male_

_The sisters_

_Entwined_

_Forever_

_One demon_

_One priestess_

_One hanyou_

_One priestess_

_Two from a well_

_Two released_

_Shikon Jewel_

_Made new"_

"Um…what?" InuYasha asked blankly.

Kaito smiled grimly. "It doesn't make much sense. Somehow, the Shikon Jewel will be recreated by…well, it sounds like four more souls: One hanyou, one demon – both males and from a well – and two priestesses, sisters bound and daughters of the sun. Their destinies will be entwined forever."

Sesshomaru paused. "You mean to say…that we are to go with Kagome…free her sister…get the Shikon Jewel from Naraku, wherever he may be…and recreate it with our souls?"

"Yep," the boy grinned. "That sounds about right. And oh, InuYasha? You already promised to stay with Kagome forever. So whether you like it or not…you're stuck with her."

&:0:&

_A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope this chapter was decent, but at least you start to see more of the plot now, and of Kagome's past._

_SORRY!! I know the update was WAY late, but things are so chaotic right now. I'm trying, I promise. Hopefully next time won't be so bad._

_Love you all, my amazingly cool reviewers! Keep them coming!_

_MadeNew_


	4. Chapter 4: Weaknesses

Chapter Four: Here We Go Again

**Chapter Four: Weaknesses**

_Wham! _The smack of the arrow straight into the tree gave me no satisfaction. My lips were tight. I pulled back the string again. _Wham! _This time, I whipped another arrow out so quickly you could hear it move in the air. _Sss-wham! Sss-wham! _And again;_ sss-wham!_

"Kagome?"

I swirled, an arrow notched, bow at the ready. InuYasha flinched slightly under my gaze, but Sesshomaru met my eyes steadily. I lowered the weapon, swallowing my temper. I knew perfectly well it wasn't them I was angry at. "Yes?"

"We still need to spar, for one," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"And we thought you should know…" InuYasha began.

"That Kaito told us the story," the older demon finished.

I nodded, trying to keep from trembling. "I – I suppose it's only right that you know."

Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a little push forward. The hanyou's eyes widened. He pressed backwards. "No – that's not fair! You get to tell her!"

I slung the bow over my shoulder and crossed my arms. "Tell me what?"

The youkai ignored me. "I told her about Kaito. You have to explain the prophecy."

My eyebrows shot up. "What prophecy, exactly?"

"No way!" InuYasha was still protesting. "She'll _vaporize _me! If you're so confident, let her try and kill _you_!"

"She can do that later when we fight," he pointed out smoothly. "Besides, it was you that got us into this mess. Pray tell, why did you make that promise?"

The half-demon's face was tomato red. "Because she was crying," he mumbled. "You _told _me to comfort her."

"I've also told you to jump off a cliff," was the mild reminder. "And I did not tell you to bind us to her in unbreakable bounds."

I lost it. _Sss-wham! _This arrow found its mark just between the brothers' heads, in a narrow tree.

InuYasha let out a whimper, and even Sesshomaru's eyes widened. I scowled at both of them. "Save the brotherly love for later, and explain what's going on."

InuYasha's eyes shot daggers at his sibling. "Fine. Kaito also talked about a prophecy. A weird shimmery woman –"

I couldn't help myself. "'Weird shimmery woman'?"

"Never mind; you don't have to tell her," Sesshomaru interrupted. "She _will _vaporize you, probably for your use of words. Shimmery is not one, by the way."

InuYasha muttered something about technicalities and picky freaks, but subsided when I rolled my eyes and aimed another arrow.

"I believe the woman he speaks of is Kaze," Sesshomaru began.

I nodded. It made sense. "Kaze, as in the bound form of Wind?"

"Yes. She made a prophecy. I did not commit its exact words to memory, but this was the idea: We must – we being my idiotic brother dearest, you, and myself – free your sister," I smiled, grateful that he had tread around her name, "get the Shikon Jewel from Naraku, and somehow recreate it with our souls. When you were sleeping, you cried. InuYasha – apparently he was trying to make you shut up – promised he wouldn't leave you. Now, we're stuck with it."

"Stuck is a pretty apt word," I agreed. I smirked at Sesshomaru as InuYasha completely overreacted.

"What?! No murder attempts? No flaming arrows?" he pouted. "You're no fun at all! How come you always try to kill me and never him?"

"You're easier to antagonize," I admitted. "And you get on my nerves more often. Sesshomaru will be my grand finale."

The demon sent me a look that said, _Go ahead and try it._

I smiled at him: _I assure you, I will._

&:0:&

"Come on, Kagome, bring him down!" InuYasha shouted, smiling broadly at us. Sesshomaru and I had finally gotten around to sparring…and I was actually enjoying myself. Unfortunately, so was InuYasha.

_Whack!_

"Jerk," the hanyou muttered, rubbing his sore head. Sesshomaru smirked, turning quickly to guard himself against the bolt of pink-gold light streaking at him, pulling the dagger away from InuYasha (though that particular hit had _not _been attempted murder, and he had used the flat of the blade).

"That weapon won't last long," I pointed out calmly. "It takes a particular blade to deflect miko power for more than a few moments."

"Kagome, how do you have this power?" Sesshomaru inquired, watching as I pulled back my attack.

You'd think he was asking about the weather. It was an interesting question, though, and one no one had ever asked me before. Besides, he _had _bothered to use my name, so I might as well answer. "My power –" I blocked a well-aimed blow with a little circular shield emitting from my hand "– is merely energy. I can manipulate it –" my turn to attack; this time, his sword chipped "– in whichever way suits me best. Therefore it is both shield –" I conjured a gold-pink globe all around me, one Sesshomaru could in no way penetrate with his pathetic dagger "– and weapon." Lunge! "The ultimate attack and defense."

"I see," he whispered, defending himself as best he could. "But were I to take an ancient sword – a demonic one from this era – would I be able to penetrate your shield and thwart the attacks?"

I considered, sending another bolt of energy forward; this one completely demolished his sword. "It depends on the blade, certainly. But no, you would probably not be able to defeat my power. A weaker priestess, or an untrained one? Yes, I believe so. But probably not me."

The energy welled up deep inside of me – and then I let loose. A shimmering, silvery fire danced around the taiyoukai. The instant I gave the word, it would devour him. But if I did…it would be his aura, demonic, against my purification. If we went into that, I was not sure who would win, but it would mean certain death for one of us.

"Surrender," I whispered. "Unless you truly wish for one of us to die."

He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, acknowledging me as the victor.

I let the fire die, pulling it back inside of my spirit.

There was a long pause as we looked at each other. Sesshomaru's eyes were narrowed, calculating. InuYasha rose, but he did not cheer, simply walked over to us. His brother and I were locked in a fierce stare-down. I felt almost angry; I would not give in to the lull of his eyes…

Suddenly, there was movement. Both brothers had lunged. InuYasha had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder; Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's free arm and conjured a cloud…that we were suddenly floating on.

I'm not squeamish of very many things…but I really, _really_ hate heights.

"InuYasha." My voice sounded weak and frightened. I cleared my throat. "InuYasha. Put me down now!"

"Sorry, Kagome," he apologized. He let me slide down so that I was standing on the cloud and fully able to look down at the landscape passing below. Lucky me. I peeked over the edge.

I latched onto him so fast that he wobbled and almost fell. "Let me down," I whimpered.

He put his arms around me. "I can't. Sesshomaru's the one levitating us."

"Tell _him _to let me down, then," I instructed. I dared to peep out again…and promptly had to try not to throw up. I buried my face in InuYasha's chest, clinging to him for dear life.

He rubbed my back in slow, circular motions. "Don't tell me the great Kagome is scared of heights!"

"We all have our weaknesses," I muttered defiantly. Or, at least, it was meant to be defiant. I'm not sure if he could understand me at all, muffled as my voice was.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"We are almost there, priestess," Sesshomaru assured me. "Prepare for descent."

I squeaked. "Descent?"

InuYasha groaned. "Take it easy. Please. I really like this shirt, and I don't want her to puke on it."

The evil grin on the demon's face – the only grin I'd ever really seen there – was enough to scare me half to death. "Of course," he said.

_Whoosh!_

I thought I was going to die. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming and just held on to InuYasha as if my life depended on it. I flinched when I felt my hair fly up and heard InuYasha whoop with glee. "Come on, Kagome – it's not that bad! Look out!" His hand grasped my chin, gently but firmly, forcing me to look out.

I had to admit, it was pretty spectacular. Colors in impossible patterns rushed by as we plummeted towards earth. I found that if I just concentrated on that, I could survive.

Suddenly, the greens and browns of trees turned to grey wooden boards. I blinked. Something clicked. "Sesshomaru. Why on _earth_ are you taking us _into the well?_!" The last few words became a shriek of terror.

"Shhh – Kagome, look, we're okay!" InuYasha pointed out. "Look!"

I did.

My jaw dropped. "This isn't possible," I murmured. Blue light blasted around us…and suddenly it died.

I looked up.

We were in the middle of a well house.

"Wh-what just happened?" My voice squeaked. That, more than anything else, made me snap out of it. I cleared my throat. "I assume we are in your era?"

"Nice recovery," InuYasha muttered in my ear, sarcasm marring every syllable.

I punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up."

Sesshomaru interrupted before he could argue. "Yes, miko –"

" – It's _Kagome –_"

" – We have returned to my house."

"Our house," InuYasha interjected.

"It's my name on the deed."

"Yeah, but I live there."

"By my good graces."

"Ha! You?!"

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," I groaned. "Can we just…get out of here now?"

"Yes, your majesty," InuYasha mocked, bowing low. I scowled. The hanyou wrapped his arm about my waist – I had actually managed to let go of him – and lifted us both quite easily out of the well.

I blinked. InuYasha's mental….state…had made me forget his demon powers.

"So…you live in a well house?" I inquired, knowing all along that this wasn't true.

I locked eyes with Sesshomaru. His were cool, cautious. He knew I was smarter than that. He just couldn't figure out why I was pretending. "Of course not, miko, as you know full well. Come; I will show you our home."

I nodded, slowly pulling away from InuYasha. "All right…let's go."

The demon dipped his head, walking swiftly towards the exit.

I gave up. My attempted "composure" wasn't getting me anywhere. How did Sesshomaru do it?! "You aren't even the least bit worried by the fact that we were just thrown from one time period to another?! This doesn't bother you _at all_?!"

Sesshomaru eyed me for a long moment. "This is my home, Kagome," he said finally. "What shall I worry about?"

He had me there. "Well, it certainly isn't my home," I pointed out. "It's…worrying. To me."

Something changed about his face. He seemed…softer, somehow. "Yes…I suppose that would be worrying. Come, then. We will allow no one to harm you."

"Well, that's comforting," I grumbled, trailing reluctantly after him with InuYasha bringing up the rear.

Upon actually leaving the safety of the well house, I instantly noticed three things.

One: This place _stank_! I didn't need a demon's sense of smell to tell me that!

Two: People were trying to tie up the sky. Long wooden poles stretched upwards like mutilated trees. What looked like long black rope was strung from one to the next, marring the crisp blue of the skies. It was like…thick ebony scars lacing the azure heavens, and I felt a pang of anguish. What had my kind done to this place?

Three (which perhaps I should have noticed first): There was a monstrous red animal sitting near what I assumed was a house. It was ugly and obviously dangerous.

I whipped out an arrow (ha! InuYasha had forgotten to disarm me, the idiot) and shot.

_Crackle._

"Well…that's not supposed to happen." I blinked in surprise, staring in shock at the flaming…skeleton?...of the animal. It hadn't even made a noise. It had just…gone boom. _Big _boom.

"Crud," InuYasha muttered. "Kagome, take my advice and _run_."

I stared at him. "What? I just saved you."

"Um…no, you didn't…and you're going to need saving in a minute," he hinted, glancing at Sesshomaru, who had gone rigid. "That was his car…a Ferrari, too…saved forever for that thing…"

I finally looked the youkai full on and gulped. His eyes were flaring red and his hands were clenching and unclenching. His fangs were bared. "You mean…that wasn't a vicious evil creature threatening us?"

InuYasha laughed nervously. "Um…not exactly…"

"It was a possession of Sesshomaru's?" I confirmed.

"Yeah…and very important one…"

"Crud," I agreed. "Which direction do you suggest I run?"

InuYasha paused. "Well…"

"Will…you…two…shut…_up_?!" The words hissed, seething with fury, from the demon's lips.

I flinched. "Sorry?"

"You had better be. You have three seconds to run."

"He'll only give you one," InuYasha warned me.

Well, one was all I needed. I let out a sudden golden flash, propelling myself backwards several yards. Sesshomaru charged. I raised the same shimmering bubble as I had when we were sparring, trying to make eye contact with him. "Sesshomaru!"

"You…hurt…my…Ferrari," he growled.

"Actually, I killed it," I reminded him weakly.

His howl of rage could probably be heard back in my time. There was a blur – and there he was, this time with an incredibly weak looking sword in his hand. But I recognized this one: The legendary Tetsusaiga. I braced myself and prepared for the worst.

&:0:&

"Kagome?" The word was dim, unfocused. I moaned, rolling over. "Kagome!"

"What?!" I muttered, hoping the viciousness came out in my voice.

"You're finally awake," the voice exclaimed. "Now all I have to do is wait for Sesshomaru!"

Oh. It was InuYasha. Things were slowly coming back. Let's see…the sword. He'd swung the sword. It hadn't even dented my shield; he wasn't, it seemed, meant to wield it. I hadn't wanted to hurt him – just knock him out for a little while. I'd had to lower my defenses, though, and a mad Sesshomaru is not someone you want to meet in a dark alley. I had sent out a strong throb…a sedative, of sorts. It was a trick I'd picked up while dealing with Koga.

It didn't work as well on the inu-youkai. I was willing to admit that my initial success with the wolf demon might be due to his…obsession. Sesshomaru had looked dazed, but perfectly conscious. It had, however, made him slower. I remembered pushing the energy flow harder. He'd swung Tetsusaiga as he went down, though, so he must have made contact with me.

I rubbed my head; it was rather more painful than before. "InuYasha, tell me something. Did Sesshomaru…hit me?"

The boy nodded. "He blacked out or something – I've never seen anything like it; _no one _can ever beat him, and I love you now – but the flat of the blade hit you on the last stroke."

I nodded. "I used my power like a drug. Koga always said I smelled like flowers. It's a trick Kikyo and I perfected…" I paused, pained. "We could use our scents as sedatives because they are so powerful. When we inject the scent into our power…if that youkai is male and unmated…it will react in some way. If we manipulate it correctly, we can knock the enemy out. If the mind is extremely weak – I didn't even bother trying this with Sesshomaru – we can bend them to our will."

InuYasha scratched his head. "Hormones? You used that?"

I reddened. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

That was the precise instant I became aware that there was a shadow looming over us, blocking out the sun.

"Heh heh…good morning, Sesshomaru!" I said brightly.

To my astonishment, he chuckled and sat down beside me. (InuYasha dodged behind me, peering over my shoulder.) "Manipulation of hormones through your scent. Very clever."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Yes…it is… Look, if you're going to kill me, drop the pretences. We might as well get it over with."

He laughed again. (This time, I was tempted to copy InuYasha. As it was, I made do with scooting back a little.) "I'm not going to kill you. We could not kill each other. We are bound together."

"True," I conceded. "Well, then, if you're going to torture me within an inch of death…the same rules apply."

His lips pressed together, perhaps to hold back yet another snicker. "No, that was not in my plans."

"Oh, good." I relaxed. "So…what exactly do your immediate plans consist of?"

"Oh, nothing of importance," he insisted, waving a hand dismissively. "What you desire is far more interesting."

I stared.

"I think my 'manipulation of hormones' had farther reaching consequences than I realized," I admitted. "You're starting to scare me."

"I didn't do that already?" He looked distinctly disappointed.

"He's plotting," InuYasha hissed in my ear. "He'd never let you blow up his Ferrari and then knock him out and get away with it."

"I know," I whispered back. "I think my scent damaged his brain."

"I can hear you, you know," Sesshomaru announced. He gave a tentative sniff and his eyes widened. "You _do_ smell good."

"Yep," InuYasha concluded. "There's brain damage."

Great. Just great.

Here I am in a time period that is not mine with a confused but extremely powerful demon who will surely be eager to kill me the instant he snaps out of it, a terrified hanyou, and the remains of…whatever-it-is…a….Ferrari? That gave me hope. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He stopped sniffing my hair to look at me. (I tried not to think about melting in caramel eyes.) "Yes, Kagome?"

"…I killed your Ferrari."

There was a pause. Suddenly, the gold shifted to red. The blissful ignorance turned to vengeance. InuYasha apparently was attempting to dig to the center of the earth. I raised my shield.

Well, there would be no more trying that trick again. (Though I had to admit, a happy, in-love-with-me Sesshomaru did have its appeals. _Bad thoughts, Kagome! Bad girl!_) But even as I prepared to go through the entire cycle again, I couldn't hold back a smile.

It was worth death to humiliate Sesshomaru.

&:0:&

_A/N: Hello everyone!! First of all, a million thanks to my excellent reviewers. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!! Secondly, I know things are starting slowly. But this story just isn't going to be rushed into. Sorry. I hope the funny bits will keep you entertained as the plot develops. Yes, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are on their way! However, if you want certain characters in here, you're going to have to tell me, or they might not appear. Just letting you know._

_About this chapter – I just had to bring Sesshomaru down a notch. I've noticed I tend to pick on InuYasha quite a bit. I also am aware that some of Kagome's powers don't really exist in the manga or anime. Hey, it's a fanfiction! I'm having some fun!_

_A note to _animerocks23 _(and others may want to read this, too): Thank you so much for your input! I appreciate it, I really, really do. However…it's going to be a SessKag. I tried InuKag, I really did. But I can't. Everything about this story is just screaming SessKag to me._

_However, IF all my reviewers think otherwise, I suppose it could be altered. (Hint, hint.) _

_Thanks again, and please review!! _


	5. Chapter 5: The Fox and the Ramen

Chapter Five: The Fox and the Ramen

_A/N: Okay, I mused over the InuKag vs. SessKag for FOREVER. Seriously. But I can't please everyone. I'm going to have to say InuKag and hope I don't lose the reviewers I have, but I do have to go with the majority. Sorry SessKag (and Sesshomaru in general) lovers. Thanks to everyone for the honest opinions._

&:0:&

**Chapter Five: The Fox and the Ramen**

I eyed the bowl suspiciously, one eyebrow cocked. "I don't mean to be rude…but what _is_ it?"

InuYasha choked on his overly large mouthful. He stared at me with huge (adorable) amber eyes, mouth open in shock (revealing a rather nasty mash of noodles). "You don't know what _ramen_ is?" he exclaimed incredulously.

I watched a noodle dribble out, only to be captured by a red tongue. Vulgar, yes. But kind of cute all the same.

Sesshomaru looked entertained, now that his ire had finally subsided. (I had been forced to agree to be his slave for a week, after much bargaining. However, he was not aware of the loose terms of this particular treaty. Hopefully, it will be awhile before he finds out.) "Do you really think, brother, that they have ramen in her…uncivilized age?"

The hanyou blinked. "There was a time before ramen?"

I found myself laughing at the bewildered expression on his face. He caught my eye and smiled. And at first, I smiled back. There was a brief, sweet moment when nothing was real except him…

And then I came to my senses and quickly focused on what appeared to be a bowl of poison. (Though if InuYasha loved it so much, it couldn't be that bad. Wait…was I actually trusting him? Bad idea! Very bad! The last male to show an interest in me had been Koga, and that had ended rather, well…badly.) "So…this is considered a delicacy?"

"By InuYasha's standards," Sesshomaru confirmed.

I glanced at the half-demon, gobbling down the meal like there was no tomorrow. I gave it a cautious sniff. The spices didn't smell all that terrible, at least. I raised a tentative forkful, closed my eyes, and shoved it in.

"Well?" InuYasha demanded anxiously.

I chewed and swallowed, looking at him in amusement. "It's certainly not a gourmet meal, but…it is edible."

InuYasha slowly shook his head. "I pity you."

"And I, you," I slipped in another mouthful, "if you consider this the best food you've ever tasted."

"Not quite," Sesshomaru teased. "He also loves anything that can be cooked in a microwave."

I blinked.

"Never mind," the demon sighed. "Very cheap, disgusting food."

InuYasha snorted. "Look, only because _you _refuse to eat anything that didn't take over an hour to cook and prepare doesn't mean we all do."

"And just because you, brother dearest, find anything that isn't flat, square, and microwavable repulsive doesn't mean we all have your insane taste."

I had to intervene. "I notice you're eating it."

He frowned. "There is nothing else in the house."

"Sure, sure, that's what _you_ say," I teased, eating a little more. To be absolutely honest, it wasn't all that bad. "What's this stuff called again?"

InuYasha looked scandalized. "Ramen. It's called ramen!"

"Oh. Right." I took another couple of bites. "Okay. Done." On a sudden inspiration, I pushed my bowl towards the hanyou. "Want the rest?"

"Don't need to tell him twice," Sesshomaru muttered, looking disgusted as his brother drained my bowl in one gulp.

"Oh, come on, Sess, even you know it's not that bad!" InuYasha declared defensively.

I smirked. "'Sess'?"

"I tried Fluffy," InuYasha admitted, "but that didn't go over very well."

_I wouldn't think so_. I stared up at Sesshomaru, eating apathetically. There was absolutely nothing 'fluffy' about him. "Um…why would anyone call him 'Fluffy'?"

There was a pause while the brothers looked at each other. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his fork into his bowl, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"We can trust her," InuYasha protested. "Besides, what could she do to you?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru acknowledged with a self-satisfied smile. "But my true form is not something I prefer to show to a miko."

"Not just any miko," I pointed out. Then something clicked: "What do you mean, I couldn't do anything to you?! I beat you when we sparred, remember?"

His eyes glowed red, speaking of the power I knew he held but had never unleashed on me. "Vividly. Where is my car, again?"

I gulped. "O-okay. Point taken. So, is your true form fluffy?"

The red receded, leaving an irritated golden. "Not in the slightest. My fool of a brother exaggerates. Nor does he appreciate the true majesty and power of a full inu demon."

InuYasha looked at me, and in that instant we knew how to get _Fluffy_ to show me whatever it was he didn't 'prefer to show to a miko.' "Are you kidding me?!" the half-demon exclaimed. "It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen! You look like a kitten crossed with a Labrador!"

I stared, distracted. "Well, that brought on unwanted images."

Sesshomaru snickered.

InuYasha turned beet red. "It's true, though! I wouldn't know he was a dog if it wasn't for the leash!"

Oh, he was good! "A leash?! Really? Oh, I have to see that! Please, Sesshomaru? I bet you're just the cutest little thing!"

The fork melted – literally, _melted_ – in his hands. "I. Am. _Not. _Cute."

"He's being modest," InuYasha assured me. "How do you think he gets all the girls?"

I _squealed_. It felt so wrong! "Please, Sesshomaru? Please? Please? Please? Please? I want to see your puppy form!" I was deliberately looking anywhere but at the puddle of metal mingling with the noodles. This was one scary demon…

There was a pause. Then, Sesshomaru smiled.

And I wanted to run for my life.

"Nice try," he said eventually. "But you win. I will prove – only to hear the end of it – that the magnificence of my demonic form is _not _fluffy."

I clapped my hands. "Thank you!"

InuYasha looked ruefully at the youkai's ramen. "Did you have to kill the fork?"

Sesshomaru merely looked amused. "Be grateful it was not your head in my hands."

I laughed. "Oh, I don't think you would have melted him. Where would the fun be in that? Come on – I really want to see this!"

I grabbed InuYasha's hand, feeling his sharp claws against my skin. A shiver ran up my arm, but not from the threat he emitted; this was something else entirely. I felt him tense in reaction to my touch, but after a moment, he relaxed, hurrying along behind me and muttering something like,

"Girls."

&:0:&

"Kagome, stay back," Sesshomaru warned me. We had returned to the feudal era and were preparing for his change. "My aura is powerful and flares when I transform. I am not sure how it will affect you."

I snorted. "I've been in the presence of way stronger demons than you." _Ha! I am such a liar. _

InuYasha pulled me back, whispering in my ear, "We can smell when you're lying."

I flushed. "Oops…"

"You are forgiven for your foolish attempts to deceive me," Sesshomaru announced with every air of graciousness. "Now, priestess, behold the true power of my family."

I nodded. "Get on with it. I want to walk you."

He glowered at me. I backed up slightly, bumping into InuYasha as his aura began to flare and fall insecurely. I knew he was powerful enough to keep me from serious harm, but I was stronger than I let on, and I could feel my own power instinctively rising in response.

My hands clenched into fists as I struggled to keep everything under control. Never had I been in such close proximity with demons as powerful as Sesshomaru and InuYasha, nor had I had as much friendly experience with youkai as I would have liked.

I scrambled to the far edge of the clearing, controlling myself with deep breathes, and wishing I had Kikyo there to calm me and tell me what to do. This was her area of expertise rather than mine.

Finally, the fluctuation ceased. I dared to look…

…And stared in utter astonishment. Sesshomaru, for once, had not been exaggerating his abilities. This was utter, flawless power. He held a regal demeanor, standing proudly in the center of the clearing.

However, I also noted that InuYasha was also right. He _was _fluffy.

I giggled.

The enormous dog took a step back in surprise.

"Sorry," I apologized, approaching close enough to run my fingers through his silky fur. "It's just that…Inu was right. You're fluffy."

A guttural growl rose from his throat. I correctly interpreted it as, _I am not._

"You are cute and fluffy and deadly," I stated bluntly. "Face it."

He sniffed.

"He's hoping you're lying," InuYasha explained, a huge grin on his face. "Now he'll run off for awhile to try to regain some dignity."

Even in dog form, Sesshomaru looked affronted. Suddenly, his demeanor changed. Another growl slipped from his throat, subtler but more dangerous still.

InuYasha reacted, tensing. One hand went out to me. "There's a demon in bushes."

I sent out a tentative probe. I had deliberately buried my miko powers. Figures that I'd need them now. The form didn't seem to be much of a threat – fox demon, small, young, weak. I waved my companions back: "It's a kitsune, and an inexperienced one. Not a threat."

Sesshomaru lowered his head.

"He still doesn't like it," InuYasha translated. "You're right about the inexperienced thing, though. Most demons would be as far away from us as possible."

I grinned. "True, true. Tell Fluffy to lay off; I'll handle this one."

The hanyou glanced at his brother. "You heard her."

Another growl.

I ignored the youkai, concentrating on the now-shaking bushes. "Hey, there."

No response.

"Come out, now. We won't hurt you, I promise."

"You won't," a small voice whimpered, "but _he_ might!" A chubby finger poked out, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"No, he won't," I argued firmly. "I won't let him."

A nose peeked out. "Promise?"

"Promise. Come here, sweetheart."

Slowly, the fox crept out. He had locks of fiery red hair and adorable green eyes. He took one terrified look at Sesshomaru and went sprinting into my arms.

I held him for a moment. "You are so adorable! What's your name?"

InuYasha looked at me like I was nuts. "Kagome?"

"Shush."

"I'm Shippo," the little boy answered. "Who're you?"

"I'm Kagome, this jerk is InuYasha, and the bigger jerk is Sesshomaru."

"Can I call them jerk one and jerk two?"

I burst out laughing. "I don't think they would like that very much, Shippo."

"Dang right," InuYasha snorted, glowering at the little boy, who shrank in my arms, green eyes widening in fright.

I hugged him closer. "Be nice, InuYasha! He's just a kid!"

A low noise rumbled from Sesshomaru.

"He's going to transform back," an irate hanyou informed me. "He says to take the kid and get farther away this time."

"Blah, blah, blah," I muttered. "He can't tell me what to do."

Just then, a great pink tongue licked me on the face. I screeched in shock, leaping backwards and running towards the trees. "HELP ME I WAS LICKED BY FLUFFY!"

But when I looked back, there was a feral grin on the demon's face.

"Uh-oh," InuYasha breathed.

Of course, that was the last thing I heard before his brother shifted forms, causing me to be greatly distracted. It took a lot of energy not to impulsively injure him (something I did not want to do, no matter how great the temptation).

Finally, Sesshomaru settled again. He was smiled at me. I backed away, reaching for my bow. "W-what's wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing." He was still smiling. "Moreover, miko, what is wrong with _you_?"

I registered the change from 'Kagome' to 'miko.' "Nothing?"

"I wouldn't bet on that," InuYasha mumbled. "He licked you for a reason, ya know."

I blinked. "No. He didn't."

"Well, it depends on what you mean by that," Sesshomaru considered. "I _did _do it for a reason, but I did _not _do it because I like you." He smirked. "I don't."

"Well, you're nice!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Now Kagome, that isn't very nice, is it?" he chastised. "Let's see…what shall I have her do, Yash?"

I felt beads of sweat on my brow. He used a nickname for InuYasha. I was in serious trouble. My feet began to move, and for once, I agreed with them: Running sounded like an excellent idea.

"Tell her to sit," InuYasha suggested.

And that's when I made my fatal mistake. I stopped to yell at him: "Hey!! Whose side are you on?!"

"Sit!"

I sat. My legs just folded, and I sat. "What the… What did you do to me, Sesshomaru!?"

He chuckled. "I did not expect you to honor our agreement concerning your enslavement, so I enforced the idea."

My jaw dropped. "By _licking_ me?"

"I did release some poison onto your skin," he admitted. "But it won't be fatal."

I bit my lip to keep from screaming (that could result in pain). "So. So. How long?"

"A week. Anymore of my venom and you would have died."

I paled. "Yeah…that wouldn't have been pretty – but don't you think we're finished! I _will _win this one, Sesshomaru."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, sure. Now, you have fifteen minutes to do…whatever it is foolish priestesses do when they are not being beaten up by demons."

I stomped off, but kept silent. Fifteen minutes was all I needed. Thank goodness he wasn't a mind reader. "Shippo, sweetheart, I need you to find Kaede for me…"

&:0:&

InuYasha paced back across the clearing for the millionth time. "Dang it, Sess! It's been almost an hour and she's _still _not back!"

His brother cocked an eyebrow. "It has been ten minutes. Do not worry; she will turn up in exactly five minutes."

"Get her here now…please," he added hastily, noting the death glare.

Sesshomaru sighed exaggeratedly. "Kagome…come. Now." Nothing. He frowned. "_Be_ here now."

_Whoof! _

Kagome released the streak of energy that had propelled her forward, collapsing on the ground. When she looked up, her beautiful blue-grey eyes were spitting fire. "Die, O Fluffy One."

"That's _Sovereign Master_ to you," InuYasha snickered.

The girl glared at him. "You are going down." Suddenly, she produced a necklace out of nowhere. It didn't look like much; just black beads and white fangs. It seemed a lot more threatening, though, when she went to chuck it at Sesshomaru's head.

The demon reacted with lightening speed. "Throw it at InuYasha!"

"What-? HEY!"

Too late. It encircled his neck, and Kagome, fuming, screamed, "_SIT!!"_

Sesshomaru stared down into the hanyou-shaped crater. "How entertaining. Please demonstrate again."

She smirked wickedly. "I'd be glad to."

"I'm sorry!" InuYasha's muffled voice echoed up to them, his desperate tone clear.

"SIT!"

"Do it again," the youkai ordered.

"SIT!"

"OUCH!! MAKE HER STOP!"

"Again."

"SIT!"

"WHY WON'T THIS STUPID NECKLACE COME OFF?!"

"I'm sorry; did I neglect to mention that?" Kagome inquired pleasantly. "Only I can remove it."

Something that sounded like "crud" emerged.

"SIT!"

And as his brother was half murdered by a small, fiery miko, Sesshomaru made a mental note: Never, _ever _underestimate Kagome.

&:0:&

_A/N: I AM __**SO**__ SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS OF IT ALL!! Bad girl, bad girl! But at least it has been updated. More is on the way (and more quickly too), I promise!_

_Thanks for all the reviews – you people are amazing!_

_-MadeNew_


	6. Chapter 6: Failure

Chapter Six: First Battle

**Chapter Six: Failure**

"Kaede? Could I ask you something?" I bit my lip, rubbing my hands nervously over the smooth brown bowl. We were washing the dishes; the hot water scalded my fingers and felt marvelously good.

"Of course, child, ask away."

"Um…have you ever…been…" I trailed off. It was kind of a personal question, and though I was more comfortable with Kaede now – she was sort of a mother to me, however odd that was – it was still something I wasn't sure I wanted to say out loud.

"It is all right, Kagome. Tell me what is on your mind." She looked at me with a kindly smile, setting down a plate.

"Well…I wanted to know if…you've ever been in love." My voice trailed down to a whisper on the last two words, and I couldn't help glancing sideways at her.

There was a long silence. I scrubbed more viciously over the already-clean surface than was absolutely necessary.

"That is an interesting question," she finally murmured, watching me carefully out of her good eye. "Yes, Kagome. I have been in love."

"What was it like?" I burst out. "What happened to him? How did you know you were in love? Was it scary? Did you –"

"One at a time, child, one at a time," she interrupted with a gravelly laugh. "Yes, Kagome, it was very scary sometimes. Ye are never quite prepared for it. It comes as a bolt out of the blue." She smiled kindly at me. "It does not promise a happy ending, but ye can be sure it is worth all the pain."

I returned the smile gratefully. "Okay. Thanks, Kaede."

"May I ask who ye are thinking of?"

I jumped, turning bright red all too soon; no point in lying now. Golden eyes and dog ears flickered in my mind. "Um…wait! Hang on a second!" I closed my eyes and concentrated, using my miko powers to discern the Taisho brothers' whereabouts. Sesshomaru was fooling around with some old blades – probably trying to figure out why the Fang didn't become the Fang for him – and InuYasha was lounging in his favorite tree, trying to ignore the curious kitsune Shippo, who was currently pulling at his ears. "Okay, all clear."

The old priestess laughed faintly. "Locating any eavesdroppers, I see?"

I flushed. "Yeah, well, the jerks would just use it as blackmail later, anyways."

"I see."

She waited.

I scraped the very last speck of imaginary dust off my (now glittering) bowl and gave up on stalling. "It's InuYasha."

"I suspected as much." Her rough voice, while still resonating with ancient wisdom, was tainted with amusement.

"How could you know that?" It came out sharper than I intended, and I flinched at my own tone. "Sorry. It's just…I haven't had much experience with…boys…and from what I have, it wasn't pleasant." The last few words dropped to a whisper. A stillness settled over us. I knew we were both remembering Koga's brashness, Naraku's insatiable lust and jealousy, Kikyo's lover, Taro, and his soft voice – and the great tragedy that had ended us all.

Except me.

Because somehow, against all odds, I was still here. And according to Sesshomaru, we were going to bring back Kikyo.

"Oi! Wench!"

I leapt up in surprise, sending my beautifully cleaned dish tumbling to the floor. A spider web of cracks spread across its center. I tensed, clenching my hands into fists. "_Yes_, InuYasha?"

"I'm hungry," he complained, entering the hut. He lounged against the doorway, folding his arms.

Even in my angered state, I could appreciate how strong he was, how his lovely silver hair trickled down his back, how…

…He was insulting me. "I am not your personal chef."

He snickered. "You may not be mine, but you _are_ Sesshomaru's for the next week."

I growled. "Get out of my hut."

"Nah."

"InuYasha. Go. _Now_."

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Do I _look_ like I care?"

"Wench! Feed me!"

That. Was. It. I could practically _hear_ Koga's possessive voice, and it was killing me. "SIT!" I screeched, swirling to face him. "InuYasha, I am not a maid! I don't care what most people believe – I am not most people, and I will not bend to your ridiculous prejudices! SIT!"

"Uh nah quedudiced."

I blinked, the strains of my anger sliding away. "What? Your face is kinda in the dirt – I can't hear you."

He muttered something else – though this was probably just cursing – and heaved himself up. I felt a pang of guilt. That probably hadn't required a sit – it really wasn't his fault how many unpleasant memories his words had sparked.

"I said, I'm not prejudiced," he repeated more clearly this time. "I…just…don't know…how to cook."

A low chuckle resonated around the tiny area as the elder brother entered. "No, Kagome, please feed him to shut him up. Unless, of course, you would rather he burned down the village attempting to heat up the ramen."

The hair stood up on the back of my neck. I felt a headache building behind my eyes. I didn't want to remember, I didn't want –

"_You traitor!" Kikyo shrieked. Her black hair was snarled and her clothes ragged as she glared at me with hatred in her eyes. Flames raged behind her. I flinched at the sight of our lovely home going up in smoke. "I hate you, Kagome – how could you do this?!"_

"_I didn't betray you – or her, whoever you are!" I screamed back, preparing to send the wicked demon to his demise. "I never betrayed my sister! Now – die, Naraku!" I could only hope I wasn't killing my real friend as I bound her…_

"_KAGOME! You WILL die for this!" she screeched. My hands faltered – this was truly my sister. I recognized the true power of a miko as she began to chant._

"_Wait – Kik, stop! I'm sorry – I didn't know! Stop!"_

"_Oh, _now_ you want my help!" She was hysterical. "_Now_ you need me! Too late, Kagome! You killed him – and you're _killing_ me!" Red tendrils of light snaked across her throat._

_I let out one desperate cry, releasing all of my energy at once – allowing her to bind me without a fight so that I could save her life. "Kik – please – I didn't…" It was getting hard to speak. A fog began to cover my eyes. "Kikyo…I didn't…betray…"_

"_I HATE YOU, KAGOME!!"_

"Kagome? Kagome!" Rough hands grabbed at my face, brushing my hair back. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I breathed, pulling away from InuYasha's grasp. My vision blurred. I blinked vehemently until I could see his concerned face, golden eyes guilt stricken.

"You don't have to feed me anymore," he mumbled, even as his stomach growled loudly.

I laughed shakily. "Who says I was going to anyways?"

"Hey!"

I laughed again, avoiding looking at Sesshomaru and Kaede (who were eyeing me with far too much concern and anxiety, in my opinion). "Well, I think I'll turn in early – good night!" My voice was filled with false brightness.

"But it's not even lunch yet!" InuYasha complained. "What am I going to eat for dinner?"

"Roots. Dirt. Starve. Yes, please starve!"

"Miko, apologize to my brother," Sesshomaru commanded.

I scowled – before my eyes lit up with an idea. Oh, loopholes, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways! "Sesshomaru's ignorant, awful, idiotic, condescending, can't-cook, doggy-eared, prejudiced, unworthy-of-my-time brother, I deeply, most humbly, and insincerely apologize."

A soft chuckle escaped the youkai's lips. "Apology accepted."

I tried to take a step forward, but my feet wouldn't respond. I looked at them inquiringly for a moment before raising my eyebrows at Sesshomaru. "Yes, O Great Jerk? And InuYasha, where's Shippo?"

"I left the brat with Kaito. He's teaching him to fish."

"Hmm," I mused. "I suppose that's all right… Anyways, what do you want with me, Fluffy?"

His eyes narrowed. "Do not press your luck, Kagome."

I saluted him mockingly. "Yessir!"

InuYasha laughed. Sesshomaru's lips became a thin line – I knew him well enough to guess at the smile behind them. "I believe that falls under the category of luck-pressing."

"Nah." I shrugged. "Depends on how you take it. That could have been a very respectful acknowledgement of your dom –" I cut off the word, freezing suddenly.

"My dominance? But it wasn't," the elder demon pointed out.

"Hush," I hissed. "There's something out there. A powerful demon with…" I broke off in shock for a moment. My mouth worked wordlessly until I finally managed to gasp, "I sense the Shikon Jewel!"

Both brothers became very still. InuYasha tensed. Sesshomaru swiveled silently towards the exit of the hut. Kaede touched her arrows. I strung my bow. "Sess, Inu…this is no Shippo."

As if I had summoned him, the kitsune himself suddenly streaked towards me out of the bushes, Kaito hot on his heels. "KAGOME! Kagome-Kagome-Kagome-Kagome-Kagomeeeee!" He flung himself into my arms.

I felt bare and unprotected as I released my weapon in order to hold him. "Shippo! Honey, are you all right? What happened?"

The tiny fox was trembling. "I'm scared, Kagome! They're here! The Thunder Brothers!"

"Thunder Brothers?" I echoed, staring at him curiously. "Who…who are they?"

"Two brother demons," he explained, eyes wide and terrified. His voice dropped to a whisper. "They killed my father."

"They…what?"

"Killed him." Two fat tears escaped his wide green eyes and slipped down his cheeks. "I have to avenge his death! I have to kill them!"

"No."

I turned in surprise. InuYasha's voice was stern. His arms were folded angrily and he glowered at the kit. "Leave the killing to us. You and Kagome get out of here and go somewhere safe."

I frowned. "I appreciate your sudden and thoroughly unexpected concern for my safety, but it's unnecessary. I've faced down far more demons than you have – I'll be fine. Let me fight."

He shook his head vehemently. "No. Stay back. Keep the kid somewhere out of the way."

I pursed my lips. "InuYa –_ oof_!" Sesshomaru had suddenly blurred forward, pushing me backwards.

"Arm yourself, Kagome. And then please, try not to die. It would make life much less entertaining." His tone left no room for argument – not that I could have anyways, with the spell in effect.

I scowled, watching as my hands moved of their own accord to set Shippo down and string an arrow. "Yes, _Master_."

He sighed. "We can argue this later. Just protect Shippo."

That was one order I was willing to obey. I nodded eagerly, pleased. It would certainly be interesting to watch how they handled themselves in a battle, anyways. I wasn't worried; neither brother gave up easily.

"Let's go outside," InuYasha suggested to his brother in a low voice. The demon nodded, glanced quickly at me, jerking his head towards the exit, and led the way.

I followed silently, Shippo at my heels. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and I stood back to back, forming a protective circle around the little boy at the center. I couldn't help but notice how both brothers inclined slightly away from each other and towards me – it was so astonishingly _protective_. For all their talk, it couldn't have been clearer that they didn't want me to get hurt.

The sky went black. A low laugh echoed around us. "Well, well, well, what have we here? A fox demon, perhaps? And maybe even the son of the last one!" Another wicked chuckle made me shiver. "Ah, aren't the fates good to us, Maten?"

"Very good, Hiten! Very good indeed!" This voice was lower, gruffer – it made me want to puke.

I swallowed against the nausea and spoke in a loud, clear, commanding voice: "Are you the Thunder Brothers? Show yourselves, cowardly demons!"

"Oh, and a maiden, I see! And a priestess too!" the first voice – Hiten – exclaimed. "Maybe we will – but what is she doing with a vile half-breed?"

I bristled. "I said, show yourselves!" An idea lit in the back of my mind. "Or are you afraid this _'half-breed'_ will beat you?"

"As if," Hiten scoffed.

It worked, though, despite his confident words. A section of the swirling grey-black clouds separated from the rest, coming down to hover above us. A…_thing_, with an almost whale-like head, was sitting on it. He – it – was clothed in armor, a bright orange pelt wrapped around his waist.

"Daddy," Shippo whispered.

My hand tightened around my bow in fury.

Beside the hideous creature was a demon who more resembled man, something that was not quite so disgusting. Three brightly colored jewels were placed artfully in the center of his forehead.

They were glowing.

My heart dropped into my stomach, and I felt suddenly nauseous. No. No. How could this have happened? The Jewel! And only part of it! It was…shattered.

"Sesshomaru." I kept my voice low. If I spoke even the slightest bit louder for InuYasha to hear, so would Hiten – the one with the more human appearance. Sesshomaru's hearing had that extra edge; he could hear every sound I made.

His head tilted slightly in my direction to show he was listening.

"There are…fragments…of the Shikon Jewel in his forehead. And those wheels by his feet? …I think he can fly."

A tiny nod was all the recognition I got, but it was honestly more than I expected.

"You must be the cursed priestess Kagome." Hiten's voice was hard and mocking.

"Cursed?" InuYasha cut a sideways glance at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered. "I'll explain later."

"You aren't a curse."

I smiled briefly at the half-demon, grateful for his support, before shouting up at Hiten: "I've heard it all before, demon. Cursed or not, this priestess is gonna kick your butt!"

"I'm sure. Aren't you the human girl in charge of _protecting_ the Shikon Jewel?"

My breath caught in my throat.

InuYasha jumped in the instant he realized I wasn't going to answer. I didn't meet Sesshomaru's gaze – he was staring at me with an expression I didn't want to decipher.

"Yeah? What of it?" InuYasha demanded.

"You're a failure, priestess." Hiten's whisper drove into my heart, rending me.

I steeled my mind against more darts he was sure to spit out. _He's a demon, Kagome_, I told myself fiercely. _Don't listen to him._

Kikyo's voice broke past my barriers: _"I HATE YOU KAGOME!!" _If I wasn't a failure, how could I have let that happened? Skilled, successful priestesses did not mix up their sisters and their enemies! They did not get bound to a tree for fifty years! They did not lose the Jewel!

Was Hiten truly right?

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Do not listen to him!"

Hiten smelled blood. "He doesn't know, does he? Kagome the Cursed."

"I am not…" But my voice faltered.

"Then why is the Jewel shattered? Why is Kikyo, your so-called 'great' sister, imprisoned?"

"Because…"

"_Kagome_!" InuYasha whirled around, grabbing my arms. "You. Are. Not. A. Failure. Not many priestesses could stand up to me or Sesshomaru! They couldn't have taken in Kaito or Shippo! They couldn't have done what you have!"

"Failure," Hiten cooed, and Maten laughed.

"No," InuYasha whispered.

I pulled free of him. "Neither of you know the entire story."

"Kaito told us," Sesshomaru reminded me. "We know about Kikyo, Koga, and Naraku. We know about the Jewel."

"But you don't know the worst part." I pointed up at Hiten. "In his forehead? Those shards? I was supposed to protect those. Now look what they're going to! It's because of me. In the wrong hands, the Jewel could destroy all of Japan. And it would be all my fault."

Sesshomaru looked at me like I was being idiotic (more so than usual, at least). "Then we find the shards before they do."

A pause. I digested this.

"You're not a failure, Kagome," InuYasha reminded me.

"You are, too," Hiten said.

My rage and self-righteousness boiled up within me. I raised a trembling arrow.

The demons seemed to take the shaking as fear. "Scared, dear miko?"

"You wish," I growled.

And shot.

&:0:&

_A/N: I am disgusted with myself – probably more so than you are. I can't believe it's been this long since my last update – and I promised you sooner, too. –growls at self- All I can say in my defense is that I'm exhausted. I've been gone a lot, my internet's even moodier than I am, and I'm going through a difficult time. But I'm sorry._

_Multiply that by about one thousand._

_Love you all. Thank you for your constant reviews and support! Please, keep it up – if you don't, I don't know what will happen to this story, even though I personally love it._

_So sorry – _

_- MadeNew_


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Made Right

Chapter Six:

**Chapter Seven: Wrong Made Right**

The whirling ball that engulfed Hiten was enough that it would have destroyed every remnant, every footprint, every particle of _dust _of a lesser demon.

As it was, I could hear the youkai's agonized scream, see the outline of his form twisting and writhing in pain and defiance underneath the outer layers of the pulsing globe of power I had exuded.

My blood pounded furiously in my veins, and my head whirled with anger. Contrary to what effect he had attempted to produce, I felt stronger and more confident than I had since before Naraku's arrival. He'd called InuYasha a half-breed, me a failure, and had completely ignored Sesshomaru.

No one got away with that and lived.

My bow was strung once more – I hadn't even noticed I'd pulled out another arrow. My hands glowed with light. The energy flowed swiftly outward, mostly directed at Hiten. I glanced quickly towards my allies; InuYasha was trembling with pain, teeth gritted. Sesshomaru was tense, but it was enough indication. I saw his hands turn to fists.

"Oops." I reined in my power with a sharp jolt. Sending at Hiten? Great. Sending it at the Taisho brothers? Uh…not so much. "Sorry. Didn't think."

"No, really?" InuYasha asked sarcastically, despite the fact that he was sweating and suddenly gasping for air.

"We didn't dare fight back; we might have harmed or distracted you," Sesshomaru informed me smoothly. "However, you have greatly weakened the enemy. Remove yourself from this fight, now, Kagome. You have done your part."

"I haven't done my part until you two and Shippo are safe and the Thunder Brothers are dead," I spat, irritated. I felt myself back up in obedience to his commands.

"You may defend yourself if he attacks you and InuYasha or I are unable to reach you," Sesshomaru announced in a bored tone.

"Thank you oh so much, O Gracious One," I muttered sarcastically, dearly wanting to hit him over the head.

"You are most welcome."

I scowled. "Shippo, honey, stay close to me. Don't go near the Thunder Brothers, okay? Inu and Sess will take care of them."

He nodded. His green eyes were round and fearful.

_Come on, guys, _I encouraged silently. _Kill them!_

There was a blast of white from inside the globe of purifying force. Slowly, my energy melted away. The last few bits of it seemed almost to retreat, backing away and massing together…

I smirked.

This was my favorite spell.

_Whomp!_

"Oof!" Hiten keeled over, clutching his stomach. He'd somehow managed to remain air born, but I had a feeling that wouldn't last long: My power – the stuff that hadn't melted – had literally charged him, going straight through his armor. It was now reeking havoc on crucial bodily systems, targeting weaknesses, and just generally making it easier for us to defeat him.

"Kagome…" There was slight awe in InuYasha's voice. "What did you _do_?"

I closed my eyes, concentrating. In essence, the energy was a part of me. I felt its not-so-careful walk through Hiten…

"Focus on getting those shards out," I instructed InuYasha and Sesshomaru, eyes still lidded. "I'm trying to force them out from the inside, but it's not easy… And don't worry; he won't be able to fly for long." My power was making quick work of the wheels – I'd been correct; he relied on those for flight. "Don't clash with the long stick-ish-thing if you can avoid it. Oh, and – AH!"

Manten had come up from behind me and grabbed me around the waist, sweeping me up with a maniacal laugh.

"HEY! _That's not nice!"_ I shrieked, wagging my finger at him, grateful that Shippo had remained on the ground.

It was then I noticed we were in the air.

…

Did I mention I hate heights?

I launched myself at Manten. Evil demon enemy or not, he was solid. I had a strange feeling the thundercloud beneath us was not. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Agh!" He grabbed at me, trying to pull me off.

I wasn't having that. I clawed at his almost-bald pate, trying desperately to stay on top of something_ – anything – _that would cushion my fall. Finally, I locked onto his three tiny hairs, using them like ropes to haul myself onto his enormous (and ugly) head.

As I made it to the top, two of the tiny hairs fell out.

Manten's eyes only widened (at first) as he watched them fall past his eyes. Then…they went blood red.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he roared, grasping at me in fury. "My _HAIRS!!"_

Huh?

I didn't have much more time to reflect on his reaction, as he succeeded in throwing me off. I clung to the cloud, closing my eyes a touch too late – I had seen the drop.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted.

"Oof." I clutched at my stomach. "I think I'm about to be sick."

"Kagome, look up!"

That was Sesshomaru, and the _almost_ emotional aspect in his voice (not to mention it being commanding, and I had no choice) made me obey.

Oh, dear.

Could this day really get worse?

Manten's mouth was glowing fiercely yellow. The air around us crackled. I heard Shippo's terrified voice from below: "Look out! That's the attack that killed my father!"

Great. Just terrific.

It was going to kill me for sure. I couldn't raise my shields in time, and even if I could, I would be blown backwards off the cloud, lose my concentration (_that wouldn't happen to Kikyo_, some dark voice whispered) and therefore lose my shielding, and…probably die.

Well, maybe not, but as far as I was concerned, even falling out of a _tree_ could be life-threatening.

All this went through my head in the blink of an eye, the way it often does with me in a battle. I was left with one conclusion: Tackle him.

I lunged forward, head-butting him in the stomach. "You meanie! All for two hairs?!"

He looked shocked, astonished, saying something that sounded like, "huh?" before tumbling off the cloud.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist victoriously. "Go me! Oh yeah! I killed the…uh-oh."

"He's not dead, Kagome," I vaguely heard Sesshomaru say exasperatedly, but mostly, I was busy realizing that the cloud had dissipated with Manten's fall.

I let out a loud enough screech to wake the dead, grabbing the air frantically, wishing fervently to live.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "Use your powers!"

"Kagome, shield yourself! Use the most efficient spell in this situation!"

Sesshomaru, having no substantial knowledge of my miko powers, was trying to save me by effectively commanding I save myself.

Believe it or not…it worked.

I felt my hands fly out and I accessed my power, swiftly initiating a pink flow of energy that formed into an impenetrable bubble around me, and fell…

I don't remember most of it. I think I screamed the entire way down.

_Bounce._

Oh.

_Bounce._

Apparently, I was on the ground.

_Bounce._

But I wasn't staying there. I was still hovering several feet off the (safe) earth, unsure how to get down.

And also…slightly scared.

The fear morphed into something else entirely as I realized I didn't have the strength to keep myself up anymore. In my defense, it hadn't been a good day, but this still was not good…

I had to get down, and _now_, if I wanted to have any power left for the rest of the fight.

I immediately let go.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my back irately, scowling at the air. "I knew it. People were meant to be _grounded._"

"Not demons," someone growled, and I suddenly discovered that Hiten now hated me and had abandoned InuYasha and Sesshomaru to come kill me.

And I didn't have enough energy left to hold him off for long, much less purify him.

I crawled backwards, knowing if I got up to run, I'd have to turn my back to him and that would mean suicide.

A vicious smile appeared on his lips. "Now, little miko…you'll die."

I did the best I could; flinging my arms over my head and screaming, _"INUYASHA!"_

But I knew it wasn't enough.

He raised his lightening rod-thing and brought it down.

_CRACK._

"You…won't…hurt…her," a voice panted.

I peeked.

InuYasha was standing in front of me, an enormous sword – my heart skipped a beat; the legendary _Fang _– blocking Hiten's strike. The blade pulsed in hands, ferocious and deadly.

How had he managed to do that?

I glanced at Sesshomaru, hoping for a clue, but no luck: The taiyoukai looked just as dumbstruck as I felt.

"Inu…Yasha?" I whispered.

"Get…out of here, Kagome!" he ordered. "Let me protect you, okay?! Just shut up and stay out of it."

I wanted to be angry, but couldn't. After all…it was hard to be mad with someone who'd just saved your life.

"Obey him," Sesshomaru told me, voice more muted than usual.

I crept away, scrambling to my feet as soon as it was safe and running to Sesshomaru's side. "Do you know why he could wield the Fang?"

He shook his head slowly. "There are many legends of Tetsusaiga, all conflicting. Do you have any idea which one might be true? You seem to know its origins."

I shrugged. "More or less. But I don't know much more than you do – but I think I know someone who might…" The image of a fat little flea demon popped into my mind.

He looked at me inquiringly, but seemed to decide taking care of Manten was a more pressing matter than interrogating me. "We will discuss this later, Kagome."

I nodded, watching him walk between the second evil brother and me. He raised his right hand, and the claws glowed green.

I watched in morbid fascination as he dispatched of the wicked brother with one snap of the green whip.

"Half-breed!"

The taunt made me turn, furious, in InuYasha and Hiten's direction. InuYasha had forced him back, but it was clear he wasn't doing horribly well. His teeth were bared angrily, hair flashing in the sun as he twisted in reaction to Hiten's moves.

"Hey!" I shouted. "This half-breed's gonna kick your butt!"

He sneered at me. "I've heard that before. Wasn't it a _priestess_ last time? Yes, I remember, you…" He trailed off as he caught sight of his brother's corpse (which Sesshomaru was calmly relieving of its head).

I shuddered. "Aw, Sess, he's already dead! Did you really have to dismember him?"

He looked at me like I'd just suggested he eat a moldy boot.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"_Brother!"_ Hiten abandoned his fight with InuYasha, moving with inhuman speed to Manten's side. "NO! Manten!"

Sesshomaru, who had moved swiftly back to me at the remaining Thunder Brother's approach, raised an eyebrow.

I elbowed him, slightly annoyed by his lack of sympathy. "Give the guy a break!" I hissed. "After all, how would you feel if he'd just killed InuYasha?!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "InuYasha, dead? …An intriguing idea."

I pouted. "You'd be upset, and you know it!"

"I do _not _get…_upset._"

"Would too," I muttered, but he didn't deign to answer that one.

"Brother!" Hiten wailed, holding the bloody body. "No! My brother, my brother…"

Images flashed through my mind, unbidden: _A young girl, running, black hair in a tidy ponytail, looking scared. "Sister Kagome! Don't!"_

_Another girl yelling at her: "Go away, Sister Kikyo! I'm still mad at you!" This girl messy, face smudged with dirt, hair coming free of the neat white ribbon, holding up dark red berries, about to eat them._

"_No!" Kikyo, running into her, scattering the berries. "They're poison, Kagome!"_

"_Oh…" Kagome, shock on her face, staring, asking, "Why did you save me? You're mad at me, right?"_

_Kikyo, smiling, saying, "'Cause you're my sister, Kagome."_

Tears flowed from my eyes. "Sister Kikyo…" I pressed my hands to my face, trembling. "Oh, Kikyo…I miss you so much…"

Understanding flooded Sesshomaru's eyes as he watched me. "His feelings for his brother remind you of your lost sister."

I nodded.

He touched my arm cautiously. "Then I suggest you control yourself and look at them now. I assume you would not eat Kikyo's heart."

I gagged. "What are you talking about?" I followed his gaze. Hiten was biting something large and red and…

Ew.

"He's _eating _his brother's _heart_?!" I exclaimed incredulously. (As predicted, all thoughts of Kikyo, all similarities, vanished.)

Sesshomaru nodded, a line creasing on his forehead. "I know of this. Hiten is absorbing Manten's powers."

I gulped. Not good. Could the Taisho brothers defeat him when he contained enough power for _two _deadly enemies?

An idea surfaced inside my mind. I reached into myself, digging past layers and layers of consciousness and memory, pushing aside every barrier I had, including Sesshomaru's control over me. If there was a chance, I had to take it. I would not allow them to die. I would not lose them, too, the way I'd lost Kikyo.

I raised my hands, trembling with the effort it took to defy both Sesshomaru and my own exhaustion. My very soul shook as I held my palms to the heavens and began to chant, white light connecting me to the sky.

"Kagome, desist!" Sesshomaru ordered.

I fought harder.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "What's she doing?"

"_NO!"_ Hiten howled, positively deranged. _"She must die!"_

I felt my body trying to slip into unconsciousness, and forced myself to remain upright. Tears of pain and defiance sparkled in my eyes. "I…will…not…let you…die," I growled, knowing Sesshomaru and InuYasha would understand.

"We can fight," Sesshomaru reminded me. "You will not! Desist, Kagome!"

"No! I won't! Not like Kikyo! That won't happen again!" I felt myself lift off the ground. "I will…not…fail…again!"

_Crackle._

I chanted the final strands of the spell:

"_By the darkness in me_

_By fire and night_

_I unlock the chains –_

_This wrong made right!"_

Five times I said it, again and again. As the last words flowed from my lips on the fifth time, I…_exploded_ in a blaze of white light. I'd never attempted this spell before. I knew there was a good chance it could destroy me.

But I would correct the mistake I'd made. I would save InuYasha and Sesshomaru, no matter the cost to me.

I only wished I would see them all one more time…

In manner of speaking, I got my wish. As what was left of me crumpled to the ground, I saw a beautiful girl dressed in miko garb, white hair ribbon holding back her silky black locks, shooting a flaming arrow at Hiten as he charged me.

Then all was gone in blackness and dark and death, and I didn't know what was up or down or anything…all knowledge, erased, gone, floating, screaming…_empty._

Like being trapped to the tree all over again.

But this imprisonment granted me one solace: Sesshomaru and InuYasha were alive, and Kikyo…I had righted my mistake. The spell pulsed in me, regular as a heartbeat:

_By the darkness in me_

_By fire and night_

_I unlock the chains – _

_This wrong made right._

_By the darkness in me_

_By fire and night_

_I unlock the chains –_

_This wrong made right._

_By the darkness in me_

_By fire and night_

_I unlock the chains –_

_This wrong made right!_

&:0:&

_A/N: Yep, another cliffy! Though I find this one considerably worse than the last._

_Wow, this update wasn't horribly late! I started writing it just after I posted chapter six, but finished when I didn't have internet access. I posted it ASAP, and had I had internet, it would have been on time. This one actually wasn't my fault!_

_I guess you all know what happened, though. I wasn't planning to do this for another few chapters! I just kept typing, and this is what came out. I'm beginning to think the story has more control over me than I do over it. LOL. Who knows what will happen next? _

_Thanks for all your reviews and support! Keep them coming! Oh, and I appreciate being added to Alert Lists and Favorites Lists, but I honestly prefer reviews._

_Thanks again! _

_-MadeNew_


	8. Chapter 8: Past Haunts

Chapter Eight: Past Haunts

_A/N: I came to recent decision! From here on out, some chapters – well, probably most – will continue to be from Kagome's point of view. Others, however, will be from Kikyo's in order to help you, my wonderful readers, to understand her mindset. Perhaps also some Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Each chapter, however, will only be from one person's point of view. Thanks! This is a Kik chap. Oh, and please, give me feedback! This just sort of hit me – what do you think?_

**Chapter Eight: Past Haunts**

"Kagome!" Three voices screamed – one worried, one exasperated, and mine utterly confused.

The taiyoukai, hanyou, and I watched as the girl crumpled to the ground, still as death. Her eyes did not open.

"At least Hiten's gone," the half-demon said out loud, even as he sprinted towards Kagome –

Only to find an arrow poking into his throat. "Who are you?" I demanded. My eyes flitted over him: Half-demon, as I had earlier assumed, and (as my sister might put it) "not bad-looking."

"Kikyo?!" the hanyou exclaimed.

The only response I gave him was a narrowing eyes and another, harder, prod with the tip of my weapon. He was in absolutely no position to be interrogating me, and I did not trust him anymore than I trusted the demon I had just purified in order to save Kagome's life.

"I mean!" he squawked, "I'm InuYasha Taisho! Um, Kagome's…friend-ish-thing! And this is my half-brother, Sesshomaru!"

"We are her companions," Sesshomaru injected smoothly. "Rest assured, Priestess Kikyo, that we mean your sister no harm."

I lowered my bow slightly, cautious, but not feeling quite as threatened. "You seem to know a lot about us for a pair of demons I have never before encountered."

"Kagome, however, knows us," Sesshomaru reminded me. "She has been awakened. We can discuss this later, however – Kagome is in need of assistance."

I measured him with guarded eyes before nodding curtly and replacing my arrow. "We will take her to the village." I froze suddenly. _The village._ What had happened in my absence? I prepared myself for the worst. "Wait. Kaede…Kaito…_Taro_…what happened to them?"

I was astonished to see a look akin to pity sweep through the older demon's eyes. For a moment, my heart opened, but I quelled the emotional response immediately: Feeling was dangerous. "Taro is dead." His voice was uncannily gentle. "Fifty years have past. Kaede is now the elderly priestess of the village. Kaito has the appearance of a young man."

I absorbed that information in a detached, unconcerned manner – storing it away for review when I was alone, and when I could be sure my emotions would not be manipulated once again. My only reaction was to say, smoothly, softly, "You know Kaito's secret, then?"

"He has deemed us trustworthy of the information," Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Well, I'm a hanyou, aren't I?" InuYasha pointed out. He had knelt by Kagome. "We're alike."

I tensed, feeling myself go cold. "You," I whispered, my voice lashing out at him like a dagger, "are _nothing_ alike."

I wished, for a moment, I had Kagome's ability to completely demolish anyone in her path with a few well chosen words. But then it was gone, and I vanished swiftly behind the walls that had been erected the minute I'd entered our hut – mine and Kagome's – and found Taro's dead body on the floor, eyes still open and staring, Kagome vanishing out the back window.

When everything that makes you who you are is ripped away, you are _nothing._

I knelt beside Kagome, across from InuYasha. My hand touched her cold white neck, searching for a pulse I couldn't find. I pressed harder. She had questions to answer! I wasn't going to lose her now…at least not until I knew everything.

Something was amiss about Taro's murder. I'd had enough time locked away in Kagome's unbreakable prison to understand that. I had to discover what it was. And if my sister, my best friend, _Kagome_ was truly the murderer…I would deal with her. We would see who the stronger sister truly was.

"Take her to the village," I instructed the brothers, hiding my shudder of relief at finding the pulse I'd been searching for. "I will accompany you there."

InuYasha didn't hesitate. I noticed the tenderness in his eyes as he gently lifted her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest.

Two reactions roared up inside me: One, happiness. She had never truly understood the depth of mine and Taro's relationship. Now, she could.

Second, protection. I didn't want him anywhere _near _her. Love was dangerous. It killed, it destroyed. It was more evil than hatred, more dangerous than the deadliest demon. I didn't trust it. Not anymore.

InuYasha took off at a dead run, shouting instructions to a kitsune I hadn't noticed before to go collect the healing herbs Kagome had shown him before.

My lips tightened with disapproval at the thought of showing a demon – any demon – _healing herbs._ Had Kagome learned nothing from her experiences with Koga?

I was distracted by a pair of eyes on my back. I turned quickly, hands tensed, power at the ready.

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow. I took his meaning, knowing he had noted my instant reversion to defense mode.

"Life as a priestess," I said, answering his unspoken question, "is not easy. You learn to be on your guard. It is that or death."

"Was it life as a priestess that taught you that?" he challenged. "Or your lover's death?"

I spun on my heel, anger burning in me as it had not for fifty years. He had no right to speak about my life. He knew _nothing_ of it.

He was at my side, despite my clear attempts to leave both him and our conversation behind, in two fluid steps. "Kagome did not betray you, Kikyo."

"You know nothing of it." My voice was as cold as his had been when he first addressed me – an icy chill worse than winter on this summer's day. "Do not speak of what you do not know, demon."

He inclined his head slightly. "As you wish, priestess."

I recognized his reversion to my title.

"But perhaps I know more of this matter than you."

I kept my eyes straight forward, alert, watching for danger in the trees. Perhaps the panther demon tribe still resided here. Caution meant life. "You were not there that day. You know only what Kaito has told you. That is not enough for a clear view of things."

"Kagome has spoken with me also. She was tricked by Naraku, Priestess. Do you not remember he was a shape-shifter? Kagome did not kill your love, but Naraku, in her guise."

"Do not speak of him!" I spat suddenly, unable to stand it any longer. "Love is dead for me, Sesshomaru. He is a dead man. Taro." I forced back pinpricks of tears. "Nothing more."

"As you wish, priestess," he repeated. "But if that is what you truly believe, you did not love him."

And then he was gone, gliding swiftly into the forest ahead of us, hurrying to check on Kagome.

I felt a strange emptiness, watching him leave. He was wrong. Taro…I had loved him. He had taken me into his world, rescued me from a life I could not escape from. If not for his death, I could have been a regular woman, happy. Kagome would have taken on the duties of a priestess.

It was a burden she would have born with joy.

I had never been my sister, and I was still not her. I could not accomplish what she had done.

_But had she killed Taro?_

Or was Sesshomaru right?

Only Kagome could – not that she _would,_ I noted – answer those questions, and only her answers would I accept.

I resumed walking, careful to remain alert and focused. I could deal with all this later, when she woke up.

And now? Now…it was time to meet old friends.

&:0:&

For fifty years, the village really hadn't changed much. I reached out slightly with my power, quickly locating nearby villagers along with two powerful demonic auras – Sesshomaru and InuYasha – and the sleeping aura of extreme spiritual power. Kagome. Along with them was a slighter pulse of priestess's aura: Kaede, I assumed. Sesshomaru had said she had taken over miko duties.

Letting the feeling guide me, careful to avoid all others, I slipped up to the hut.

Looking in the door all but killed me.

_Blood, splashed on the floor like some dreaded marker, seeping over his clothing, his brown eyes, empty, staring, staring, staring – Kagome, disappearing – BETRAYAL –_

I fought against the images, straining to conceal them in the dark part of my heart I rarely ventured. It was full of darkness and pain, scenes that revisited me in the black of night. For the three days that had remained to me after Taro's death, I had had nightmares.

Now I knew for certain that they would return.

I forced myself to enter the hut. An elderly woman, Kaede, I assumed, was saying, "But how did this happen? What spell could have taken this much energy from her?"

"_Kako Shippai."_

Everyone turned to look at me. Only Sesshomaru seemed unsurprised – he must have sensed my approach.

"S-sister Kikyo!" Kaede gasped.

I inclined my head slightly, determined to remain formal. I would not suffer another betrayal.

You cannot be betrayed if there is no one to turn traitor.

"Priestess Kaede." I settled myself in a corner, away from the others – away from the window and the door, from where _it_ had happened. "In answer to your question, the spell that so drained her was _Kako Shippai_. Past Mistake is a spell unintended for general usage. Only the most powerful of priestesses can use it and survive."

"Kagome must have been very confident in her powers to do so," Sesshomaru commented.

"Why shouldn't she be?" InuYasha demanded defensively. "She beat you!"

His eyes tightened. "She did _not_."

"Denial," his little brother muttered.

Sesshomaru did not deign to reply. Instead, he turned to me, seeking answers: "Priestess, describe the process of _Kako Shippai_. Why is it so draining?"

"_Kako Shippai_ is, in a way, the turning back of time," I explained quietly. "It is a way of correcting the greatest mistake you have ever made. There are four lines, almost a poem. The first line and second lines are thus: _By the darkness in me, by fire and night._ The third is to be created by the miko herself in accordance with what wrong she is trying to correct. It must have a certain amount of syllables – five, I believe." I stared emotionless at Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Do either of you remember what she said?"

Both brothers nodded. "'I unlock the chains,'" InuYasha quoted.

I nodded. It made sense.

Something seemed to click with Sesshomaru. "Kagome bound you in the chains of dawn."

"Yes. She was pertaining to those chains, the ones imprisoning me, the ones only she could break. The last line, _This wrong made right_, is the sealer for the charm, though its meaning is obvious."

"She released you," Kaede murmured, seeming disbelieving. "I never believed she would."

I smiled bitterly. "Neither did I."

There was a long silence as we sat there, waiting. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes flew open, her blue orbs spinning around the room. Her first word was, "InuYasha?"

Then she went tomato red.

Light pink dusted the half-demon's cheeks, but he said, "I'm here," anyways. "And so are Sesshomaru and Kaede. And…" He cut off.

She sat up slowly, using his shoulder for support. Her head turned slowly, raven hair brushing her cheek, to look at me.

There were so many tumultuous emotions in her eyes I could not distinguish one from another. Slowly, a smile spread over her face. "Hi, Kik. Welcome home."

Unexpected joy and relief welled up in me at the sight of her, happy, healthy, and her normal wear-my-emotions-on-my-sleeve self. But at the same time, terrible hatred and distrust fluttered powerfully within. "Kagome."

First things first, I decided. I stood slowly, coming over to her, and eventually kneeling down. I didn't really know for certain which I planned to do first – hug, slap, or interrogate her.

She made the decision, launching herself across the foot separating us and throwing her arms around me. "Oh, Kikyo," she whispered in my ear, and I knew her well enough to hear the tears beneath the surface. "I missed you so much! I'm so sorry – I didn't kill him. I swear."

I returned her embrace briefly, glad to hold my best friend and – in a sense – baby sister in my arms. (True, we were the same age, but in many ways…I was by far the older one.) "Kagome…I need an explanation."

She pulled away slowly. "I know. I'll tell you what I can."

"You'll tell me everything," I corrected, a hint of anger in my voice. "Understand?"

Her eyes sparked. I recognized the familiar signs of an incoming argument when she suddenly stopped, glancing briefly at InuYasha and Sesshomaru. "Yes." Her emotions seemed to calm as her sapphire eyes met the hanyou's golden ones. "But Kikyo, it's complicated."

"I understand." I sat back on my heels, waiting in silence for her to speak.

The story came out. She hesitated many times, had to be coaxed by Kaede and, occasionally, Sesshomaru, if a silence stretched on too long. At first, she was the sister I remembered: Hand motions accompanying every word, wild expressions, voice rising and falling to illustrate certain events.

But when it came to Taro's death and my imprisonment, her eyes went dead. Her hands fell to her lap, and the feeling deserted her voice.

It was clear this subject was nearly as painful for her as it was for me.

Eventually, by the end of it – during which Kaede had most kindly delivered food and drink – I understood.

But that did not make it hurt any less.

I finally sighed, placing my empty plate on the floor. "I see."

Pain permeated Kagome's face. "I'm so sorry, Kikyo…I never would have…I didn't…"

"I know." I deliberately changed the subject: "I did not expect you to allow these demons to join us in such a conversation."

Her lips tightened defensively. "They have every right to be here! InuYasha woke me up, remember? And they've both saved my life quite a few times – and I saved InuYasha's, too," she added a bit smugly. _"Someone _wasn't watching where he was going."

Sesshomaru snickered.

InuYasha went blood red. "I was, too! I would've taken care of that panther demon, no problem! Keh!"

"Sure, sure," she teased. She leaned towards me conspiratorially: "He was carrying me back from the god tree and almost walked _into _a tree with a panther demon from the _Hantaa _tribe. Sesshomaru tried to warn him, but he wasn't listening!"

I contained my laughter, morphing it into an amused smile, and a small one at that. "The _Hantaa_ tribe? Are they still preying on the village?"

Kaede nodded. "Indeed. It has gotten worse since ye left – they have no fear of me."

Kagome smiled wickedly. "Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" She jumped to her feet, grabbing her bow. "Look out, _Hantaa _panthers! Here we come!"

I rose in alarm. I knew Kagome better than anyone else, and there was a very good chance she still wasn't strong enough to stand up straight…meaning she'd forgotten, and would fall over in about thirty seconds.

"Oooh…" She swayed, clutching her stomach. "I don't feel so well."

"Kago_me_," I moaned, catching her as she stumbled and lowering her to the ground. "You just performed the _Kako Shippai._ You're in no condition to go hunting demons!"

"Oh yeah." She grinned up at me sheepishly. "I forgot."

"You always do," I sighed. "Get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow's a big day."

Her eyelids fluttered. "It is? Why?"

"We're going to visit InuYasha's time," I told her, sending a brief apologetic glance to Sesshomaru. "Or you are, at any rate. And then I think we have a date with some panther demons."

She smiled slightly, already half asleep. "Wouldn't want to miss that…"

"No," I agreed. "So sleep, all right?"

"Okay." She nodded slowly. There was a silence – I was quite sure she was already gone into dream world. Now all that was left was for her to start talking. "Kik?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're back," she mumbled.

"Me too," I whispered, but I wasn't sure she heard me. She was long asleep.

&:0:&

The soft sounds of the wind in the trees was relaxing. I kept my eyes closed, leaning back against the tree against which I had long ago bound Kagome, allowing myself a few hours of rare relaxation.

I tensed briefly as I sensed a demon nearby, but lowered my guard when I recognized it as InuYasha. "Yes?"

"Um…" He walked over next to me. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask."

"It's about Kagome."

I opened my eyes. "Then ask."

"Did she…um… Well, I know _you_ fell in love" – my eyes closed again – "but…did she?"

I debated my answer for a long moment. "Love is a strange term, InuYasha. You never quite know what it means. But in the sense that you are thinking…no, my sister never really did fall in love. Many young men pursued her, disregarding the fact that she was a priestess – and a completely uninterested one at that." I laughed weakly. "Kagome loves life, InuYasha. It would take someone very special to capture her heart."

He nodded, still quiet. "Did you love life, Kikyo?"

I froze.

"Tell me the truth," he begged quietly.

I could feel Sesshomaru behind a tree, listening, and it was to him I spoke as I answered his brother's question: "No."

_It betrayed me._

&:0:&

_A/N: Aw, poor Kik! Considering what she's been through, though, you really can't blame her for being how she is. She was thrust into a life she never wanted, and then, just as an escape from that life was offered, everything she ever had was destroyed. _

_It's really no surprise she is how she is now._

_I hope I helped you understand where her mind is at this point in the story, at least a little bit. She's a tragic character…at least for the moment!_

_What did you guys think? Did I make the distinction between Kikyo and Kagome enough? Can you tell how different they are from how they talk? Please, give me some feedback! By the way, Hantaa means hunter in Japanese!_

_-MadeNew_


	9. Author's Note NOT ABANDONED

Hey

Hey.

NO, this story will NOT be abandoned.

NO, it is absolutely NOT the last chapter.

So no worries.

I went on a two-week vacation in August, which is one of three major reasons you haven't heard from me: No time, and no internet access anyways.

Major reason number two: School started up again, and I'm out-right EXHAUSTED. I fell asleep doing my homework several times, and I feel numb and sick. I want to write, but my fingers feel dead every time they touch the keyboard. Mentally, I'm just too worn out to do anything at the end of the day. Give me some time to adjust. I promise I'll have something up.

Major reason number three: I've also been working out some emotional issues. I thought I'd gotten through them, but they came flooding back in tenfold the instant I set foot in that stupid building. School. For this, also, I pray time. Please. I'm getting through it, slowly but surely. I'll have something up.

Thanks, everyone, and I'm so, so sorry. Rest assured that I still love the story – enough to be able to start working on it again in hopefully a week or less… (Honestly, though, encouragement would be so nice there aren't even words for it.)

Love you all. Thanks so much. I'm sorry.

-MadeNew


End file.
